Mortal to Mystic
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: AU. Atobe has a time limit to find his destined mate, however his mate isnt exactly who he thought. Atoji, dirty pair, and mention of other pairings. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not Atobe. Not Jirou. Nothing but this idea.**

**As most people know I love vampires and I love Atoji. So decided to do a vampire fic centering around Atobe and Jirou. Yay me!! This story is, of course, rated M. I just can't write a good vampire story without including blood and sex. I hope you enjoy this story as much as my others.**

**Oh and on a side note I blame Kazuki for my 'Atobe as a vampire' obsession. If only Kazuki wasn't so damn hot…*goes off day dreaming of Kazuki***

**Mortal to Mystic**

Since the beginning of time the universe has been split into two worlds separated by a thin line. One world was the world everyone knew of, the mortal realm. While the other was the mystic realm, a realm of creatures mortals only believed to be fiction. Just like the mortal realm had multiple races so did the mystic realm. Ghosts, goblins, giants, witches, wizards, vampires, fairies, nymphs, all forms of supernatural and mythical creatures leaving in harmony together.

At one point they lived amongst the mortals in a coexistence but one family decided the mortal realm was an ugly place to raise children of special upbringing. That family along with others formed the mystic realm a safe haven away from the war and destruction of the mortal world.

That was over 1000 years ago. Times had changed quite dramatically since then. Naturally the mortals were still fighting against each other in pointless quarrels or just for sport but now the line between their worlds had thinned. 1000 years ago the only time their kind could cross over was during All Hallows' Eve or Halloween to the mortals. Now All Hallows' Eve was a day of mockery and candy. The royal family prohibited an manner of supernatural creature from passing through.

But that was 1000 years ago; the mystic realm now had a new ruler one that had brought a mortal into their realm and wed her. Mortal can not cross the border alive but she did. Once in their world she was made to give up her mortal life for one of eternal life. However, wedding a mortal came at a terrible price. To give her eternal life the ruler had to slaughter and drain his own parents of their eternal life. Yes, indeed the royal family was a family of vampires, pure blood vampires.

The people had been shocked by their lord's decision to wed a mortal until they heard his excuse. "The pull," he said "Many of you have felt. Many of you have lost love ones to it. Times have changed since our creation. The pull led me to the mortal realm and to my wife, the love of my life. We can not ignore the pull even if it is to the mortal realm."

Everyone agreed to that. The pull was much to strong to ignore and those who did ignore always ended up torn apart from the inside out. The creatures of the mystic realm were now allowed to venture to the mortal realm to follow the pull to find their mate. But once that mate was found there were certain rules to follow. The most important being, once bonded, the mortal must remain in the mystic realm for all eternity never venturing back to the land of mortals.

The vampire lord's wife bore him a son. A beautiful pure blood vampire son. As by custom they had a seer visit the child to know the child's destiny and if they too would die at the hands of their own off spring. The seer placed her hands upon the child's forehead peering far ahead into the future. "His pull will lead him to the mortal realm. A sleeping beauty of fair skin awaits," the seer said turning to the parents. "Your fate will meet the same end as the previous rulers. You will die at the hands of your own son."

"You are certain?"

"Yes. The boy is mortal, as such once bonded your son will have to take your immortal life to turn his lover. Though young Keigo is not the first child I have foreseen to be in the mortal realm."

"Wait did you say boy? There must be a mistake. Keigo is a boy his mate has to be female," his mother distressed.

"The one I saw in my vision was male. But perhaps young Keigo's destiny will change with time," the seer said.

"Times have changed, havent they? The pull is pulling more and more of our kind to find their mates in the mortal realm. I have an idea."

The vampire lord arranged for children to attend mortal schools at the age of 12 mortal years. The pull usually occurred around the age of 14 or puberty to mortals. If the pull affected them while in that realm, they would stay till their mate was found. If their mate, however, was in the mystic realm they would immediately be pulled from the mortal realm.

Rules and regulations were drilled into each child so they would know how to act in the other realm. How not to expose themselves to the world, the proper etiquette, everything to function as a normal human being. The vampire mistress, however, decided to instill extra practices into her son's head.

"Two males can not marry in the mortal realm meaning…?"

"Two males can not bond in our realm," Keigo sighed. His mother had been saying the same thing to him ever since he was a baby. Every night she would say the same thing. He had grown so tired of it over the years and when he went to the mortal realm for school he could not understand what the big deal was. Boys were boys and girls were girls neither truly appealed to him. They were all just walking blood banks in his eyes, one no different from the next.

As per instructions he blended in flawlessly with the mortals. True he stood out more but he had the right too, he was royalty after all. When the school had told him it was necessary to join a club he picked tennis. It looked easy enough and his friend from home, Oshitari Yuushi, played.

The Oshitari's hand been one of the original families back in the old days. They had been vampires back then but when Oshitari's great-great-grandfather wed a witch their family became wiccans. From then on every Oshitari married wiccan eventually wiping the vampire clean from their family.

For two mortal years they stayed in the mortal realm acting as mortals did. Now it was their final year in Junior High and unfortunately that day when Keigo stepped foot into the mortal realm he felt it. Now he stood in the middle of the hall staring at all the mortals around him. They all suddenly looked so ugly to him. He needed something to occupy his mind from the pull but unfortunately for him tennis nationals had already ended so practice wouldn't need to be as long anymore.

"My parents are pretty upset that I'm still in the mortal realm."

"Don't teleport into the school, Oshitari."

"Nobody saw me and what's the point of having powers if I don't exercise them every now and then," Yuushi smiled.

"You've been 'exercising' your empathy more than enough," Keigo scoffed.

"Forgive me. Gakuto's lust for me is just so insatiable. I can't help but oblige," Yuushi laughed as he followed Atobe down to the tennis courts.

"Cheer up Atobe. This is our last year in this realm. We'll find our mates take them home and never have to return."

"The sooner ore-sama leaves this place the better. It is much to sunny here. Ore-sama doesn't know how the Seigaku brat stands it."

"I would his hat helps quite a bit. Besides your so pale, Atobe. A little sun will do you good."

Atobe glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Ore-sama's complexion is perfect. You can't improve upon perfection."

"Your right. Your complexion is perfect. For a dead man."

"Ore-sama is technically dead," Atobe glared entering the half empty club room. "Where is everyone?"

"Choutarou has a music club practice, Mukahi is already on the courts, and Jirou is in Kantoku's office," Shishido said dressing in his tennis uniform. Atobe nodded changing into his own tennis uniform.

Practice went as normal. Shishido and Mukahi starting a fight over some half-wit insult. Hiyoshi constantly muttering 'Gekokujou', mediocre players cheering on command, fan girls screaming for Keigo, nothing unusual. Atpbe stepped forward reading to play a practice match with Yuushi and that's when he felt it. A strong force gripped his heart bringing him to his knees. He blood was pumping so fast through his body, his fangs were growing, panging with the need to drink. A heart beat was beating loudly in his ears, a heart beat that wasn't his own. He turned his head trying to find the source. People were already crowding around him trying to see what happened. It wasn't every day the great Atobe Keigo just collapsed.

"Help him to the club room," Yuushi ordered.

Kabaji did as he was told helping Atobe to his feet so they could walk to the club room together. Keigo inhaled deeply almost gagging. Kabaji smelled horrid. Had he always smelled this horrid?

"Make sure no one enters the club room," Yuushi ordered helping Keigo inside before slamming the door and clicking the lock into place. Quickly Yuushi disposed of his jacket pulling up his wrist band, pushing his wrist under Atobe's nose. "Drink."

"Get away from me," Atobe glared wanting the pain to stop. If this was anything like the pain he had inflicted upon Tezuka's shoulder then he suddenly felt sorry.

"If this is what I think it is only my blood will sustain you till we get back home. Or if you rather I can let you go back out there and kill 200 mortals," Yuushi said seriously.

Atobe looked up peering at the dark blue veins full of red rich blood that pumped life through his friend's body. Without a second thought Atobe grabbed the wrist sinking his fangs in. He couldn't help but drink a fill of the warm life running down his throat. When the pain finally ceased he let go.

"Your mate is obviously close. Too many people out there to exactly distinguish who it was that cause your pull to strengthen."

"A blonde. Fair skin, thin…"

"Well that can narrow the search about down to 20. Are you sure?"

"That what my mother told me. She said that's what the seer said when I was born," Atobe said regaining his composure.

"Then I guess your search is on," Yuushi laughed.

-----------

_-__**The Pull**__: When a mortal or mystic unknowingly gives off a pheromone calling their mystical mate to them. The pull for vampires is typically stronger than for others considering their need for blood. Usually occurs around puberty.-_

His parents knew their end was coming soon. Their son had become quite volatile over the past two weeks and even took to drinking blood constantly. His father immediately recognized the signs of the pull. He also recognized the signs of someone trying to ignore the pull. Keigo was slowly killing himself by not succumbing to it and drinking the blood of his mate.

"Son, you shouldn't worry about our fates. Just give in and drink from them."

Keigo glared up at his father. "I would if I knew who I was looking for."

"I told you what she looks like," his mother said.

"I've been around girl after girl after girl and their all worthless. They smell horrible and I practically gag when they touch me."

"Keigo it just takes time," his mother tried to comfort him. Keigo threw his empty wine glass against the wall. "Time? Time. If you notice I don't have an abundance of that. I can't stop the constant blood lust. I can feel it eating away at me."

"She's there Keigo. If you have to meet every girl in the school so be it. We wont let you die," his mother said.

"How is it Yuushi was able to find his mate before the pull even affected him? Before the mortal gave off the pheromone?"

"That just happens sometimes. Son, there is still time."

"Not very much. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to school," Keigo sneered grabbing his bag and leaving the house. He truly didn't mean to be like this but the pain, the hunger, the pounding, it was all too much. He even had to take water bottles to school full of blood. The school had tried to stop him from brining them until he produced a 'doctor's' note saying it was medically relevant to stay hydrated.

Medically relevant to the mortals, that is, if they wanted to stay alive. He had been drinking one a day but now he was easily drinking three. Atobe really was coming to his breaking point. So much so even the regulars pointed it out to him. Every little bickering noise they made he assigned them laps. He just couldn't take it anymore.

After practice ended Atobe went to the showers turning the water to ice cold and just standing under it. They all looked at him like it was crazy. Warning him of pneumonia, hypothermia, and a dozen other mortal sicknesses that he would never catch. The water felt so good beating over his equally cold skin washing away everything from today. Today alone he had talked to over 30 fan girls from all years in Hyoutei and known of them gave off the pheromone.

To be perfectly honest, even though his mother had described his mate to him a thousand times over to him he still couldn't wrap his mind around the image. He found the Seigaku brat more attractive than the woman his mother described. It was all just so fucking frustrating.

Once he was sure everyone had left the club room Atobe shut off the water stepping out of the shower wrapping himself in his robe. "Itai…" a voice called.

How did Jirou escape his senses? He entered the room to see the blond on his knees picking up shards of class. Jirou looked up at him smiling goofily. "I broke a mirror. Bad luck for me."

Atobe couldn't help but half smile at the boy. Jirou was so klutzy sometimes, yet, he made klutzy look so cute. Atobe went to his locker to dress, pulling on his boxers before removing his robe. Just as he was pulling on his pants he caught a whiff of something. "Jirou, are you bleeding?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got my finger when the mirror broke. See?" he said holding up his pinky finger blood flowing steadily out of the clean cut. Atobe flinched slightly at the sight causing Jirou to look at him curiously. "Buchou, are you afraid of blood?"

"Far from it," he said buttoning his pants and sliding on his school shirt. "Come here. You shouldn't just let it bleed like that."

"Well I don't have anymore band-aids," Jirou shrugged walking up to his buchou holding out his finger.

"Then just suck on the cut," Atobe said grabbing the finger and placing it into his mouth. Jirou just stared as Atobe sucked on his finger lightly.

The moment Jirou's blood touched his tongue he felt a sudden release. The pain. The bloodlust. The pounding. It was all gone. Replaced by the deliciously sweet taste of Jirou's blood sliding down his throat. Atobe released the appendage looking Jirou up and down.

"Hey, its not bleeding anymore. Sugoi! I will have to do that the next time I have a cut," Jirou cheered going to pick up the rest of the glass.

Atobe watched the boy move realization dawning on him. Jirou was blonde, thin, and fair-skinned. The sudden strength of the pull only started when Jirou had returned from Kantoku's office that day. "It's you."

-End Chap. 1-

**So that's chapter 1. I'll be putting more definition of my terminology as I go so minna doesn't get confused and the chapters will most likely get longer. There will also be cameo appearances by Yukimura, Ryoma, Eiji, and a few others. Well tell me what you think. Keep going or trash this story. You decide.**

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing.**

**Here is chapter two. Some actual Atobe/Jirou action and some dirty pair. Yay!! I hope minna-san enjoy this chapter, too. On to the chapter. **

**WARNING: LEMON!! If you do NOT like the citrus then run away. Run away now. Or just skip the lemon since its at the very end.**

**Mortal to Mystic**

_-__**Mystic**__: a term that refers to all supernatural and mythical beings that reside in the mystic realm.-_

"Its you," Atobe said just above the whisper.

Jirou looked at him strangely. "I'm me? Am I supposed to be someone else? Oh, can I be Fuji-kun than I can be a tensai…."

"Ore-sama must leave," Atobe said grabbing his things disappearing from the club room. Thanks to his supernatural speed he was next to Yuushi at their bus stop in a instant.

"Its Jirou."

Yuushi smirked up at him. "I knew it."

"Excuse me?"

"He was the only one I could think of that fit your description to a 'T'. Of course, he wasn't my first thought but after all the females were failures he was the only other possibility," Yuushi explained.

"You find this amusing?"

"Slightly and apparently so do you."

"Do not prod ore-sama's emotions."

"Gomen," Yuushi sighed throwing his hands up in defense.

"Where is the carrier?" Atobe asked in aggravation.

"Late," a feminine voice from next to them said. They turned to see Yukimura Seiichi standing there a little girl clutching a panda bear holding his hand.

The little girl rubbed her eyes as if just waking from a nap. "Where's mommy, papa, and aniki?" she asked looking around. Yukimura kneeled down petting the girls hair. "I'll go and look for them, okay? You see those two men. There'll watch you while I'm gone."

The little girl nodded climbing onto the bench. Once seated she grabbed Atobe's hand. "Your cold, mister."

He looked down at the little girl. "So are you."

Atobe and Oshitari stayed silent waiting for Yukimura to return. Atobe could hear sirens and despaired crying from a male, the sounds were coming from a couple of miles away. Yukimura rematerialized in front of them holding a flip book. He wrote something down before flipping it closed. The carrier arrived a few moments later. Yukimura picked up the girl climbing on board followed closely by Atobe and Oshitari. The driver was holding a clip board. "The second driver went to the afterlife and the mother is comatose," Yukimura said.

The driver nodded making notes on his clipboard before closing the doors and driving off. Yukimura sat down the little girl in his lap. "Where are we going?"

He stroked her hair. "Somewhere you can play with fairies and unicorns. A world of magic."

"Really? Can my mommy come? Aniki wouldn't like it there. He would say its for little kids."

"I'm sorry but your mommy can't come with you."

"Why not?"

"That's hard to explain. Whats your name?" he asked changing the subject.

"Hikaru," she said.

"I'm Seiichi. Would you like to be friends?" The girl nodded happily. Everyone around them stayed silent as to not startle the child. It was one of their most important rules. Always observe a respectful silence for the dead, especially when the dead was a child.

-------------

_-__**The carrier**__: the mode of transportation for mystic children to travel back and forth between the realms. It also acts as a transport for spirits of the dead. Its appearance is that of a mortal bus.-_

"I found my mate," Keigo told his parents.

"Thank goodness," his mother sighed in relief, a hand to her heart.

"We want to meet her. You must bring her here so we can meet her."

"Of course. But I must woe them first before I push this life on them."

"Take your time, son. We are in no hurry," his father said; the words 'to die' hanging in the air unspoken.

"I have a question about sex."

"Oh my, already?"

"What happens if you have sex with you mate in the mortal realm?"

"Nothing. Just sex. The bond will not be made and she can not become with child. You must bring her to this realm, have sex and share blood to establish the bond."

"And then I have to….turn them after the bond is made."

His parents nodded.

"That's what I thought," Keigo said walking off to his room. He would have to win Jirou's affections in the mortal realm then bring the blonde to his realm and take him. Should be easy enough. He was Atobe Keigo after all. Nobody could resist an Atobe's charm.

------------

"You guys want to hear something weird?" Jirou asked. When nobody answered he continued talking anyways. "For the past week Yukimura from Rikkai has been following me. Marui says he didn't see anything when we were hanging out but I know I saw him."

"Maybe you were just dreaming, Jirou-sempai," Choutarou suggested.

"Did you eat to much sugar before bed again," Shishido asked.

"No! I swear I saw him. He was there. Watching me," Jirou insisted.

"Perhaps he's invisible to everyone except you," Yuushi laughed knowing that's exactly what it was.

"No that can be it. Wait, can he do that?"

"Of course not, baka," Gakuto laughed pushing on Jirou's head. Atobe suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness rush through him. Even though it was a playful gesture he didn't want anyone harming Jirou. Finally, one by one the regulars finished changing and left for the day until it was just Jirou and Atobe left.

"Jirou?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Are..? Like a date? Because I'm kinda dating Marui-kun."

"Iie. Not a date. Just as friends."

"As friends? Okay, but I have to tell Marui-kun. I don't want him to think I'm cheating or anything," Jirou smiled unaware of Atobe's true plan.

"Of course. Ore-sama will make reservations."

"Hai!" Jirou smiled brightly.

They left together going their separate ways outside the Hyoutei gates. Atobe walked to the bus stop to see Gakuto sitting next to Yuushi.

"You two take the same bus? I would have thought Atobe rode in a limo or something," Gakuto said when he caught sight of Atobe.

"Oshitari and I live close to each other if that's alright with you."

"Whatever," Gakuto said. The bus pulled up and Yuushi pulled him on board Atobe following behind them. "YOU?!" Gakuto shrieked pointing straight at Eiji. Eiji merely ignored him staring straight ahead like everyone else was doing. Another rule was to never talk to mortals on the bus unless instructed to. Mortals freaked out very easily going through the portal.

The driver closed the doors taking off. "Gakuto keep hold of my hand. Don't let go."

Mortals cant travel through the portal unless accompanied by their mate. "Yukimura, your story is the most interesting. If you would."

Yukimura stood up at the front of the bus. "Of course. Sixty or so years ago a boy named Yukimura Seiichi lived here in Tokyo. His family was poor but supported him in everything he wanted to do. That included tennis. Of course, tennis wasn't as popular back then and it was hard to make money doing it but he still loved it. At age 15, Seiichi became sick. His body wouldn't move under his commands and it was hard to breathe. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. They knew it had something to do with my nerves but couldn't pinpoint the problem. One day I felt an unbelievable pain. I had lost all control of my muscles and nerves and then I stopped living. I was 15 years old. I awoke in the mystic realm. Even to this day I'm not sure how but I became an Angel of Death. I watch over and help the dead adjust. I had no help when I died and ended up in the middle with no choice. Now I help the dead cross over," Yukimura smiled vanishing as soon as the bus stopped.

Gakuto jumped in surprise. "What the hell was that?"

He turned to look at his boyfriend surprised to find his boyfriend in different attire then his Hyoutei uniform. Yuushi's glasses were gone, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing black jeans, black shirt, and long blue silk robes. "Yuushi, what is going on?"

"Now that were home," Eiji said standing up starring straight at Gakuto. "Don't yell at me. I should be yelling at you. This is my bus Mukahi…not yours. With you and your mortal stink and and and…."

"Eiji-semapi, urusai," Ryoma said tapping the back of Eiji's ear. Gakuto jumped back when the red head suddenly became a red cat walking on all fours off the bus yelling at Echizen the entire time. "What…what is this?"

"Ore-sama has plans to make. So have fun and keep him in line. We really don't need a mortal running around scaring people," Atobe scoffed disappearing off the bus. Oshitari stood up pulling Gakuto with him. "Hold on to me," Yuushi said. Gakuto did as told surprised to find himself outside milliseconds later.

"What did you just do?"

"Teleported. Stay close to me," Yuushi said taking Gakuto's hand pulling him along down the street. Gakuto noticed there were a lot more people dressed similar to Yuushi. Some wearing blue robes others wearing red. "Yuushi…?"

"Yuushi!! Yuushi!! Have you seen Dominic? I can't find him anyway," a girl in blue robes called running up to him.

"I just got home but I saw him this morning by a new spell book at Catherine's."

"Oh, phooey. I'll find him later. Is this him? The mortal? You're the talk of the school. Mating a mortal when you entire family has been mating wiccans since your great-great-grandfather."

"This is. Gakuto this is Arina. Arina this is Mukahi Gakuto."

Arina grabbed Gakuto's hand shaking it. "Yoroshiku! Can I plan your wiccaning? Wait, Nozomi will probably want to. Oh, but I'll have to be there. It will be so cool. Theres Dominic. DOMINIC!!! I have to go. Nice to meet you," she said disappearing from in front of them.

"Yuushi! Explain, now!"

"Its not that hard Gakuto. I'm a sorcerer. Arina is a sorceress. That simple."

"Right…and we are where?"

"My home. The mystic realm."

At this point Gakuto began laughing. "Yeah, whatever. And I'm a man-eating werewolf."

"I beg your pardon," a man scoffed. "I have never eaten a man in my life, thank you very much."

"Forgive him. He's a mortal," Yuushi apologized.

"Keep him in line then," the man sneered walking off.

"Watch what you say. People are easily offended here and unlike in your realm, here they wont hesitate to kill you," Yuushi hissed.

"Your not joking?"

Yuushi shook his head in the negative.

"This is a dream, right? You said we were going to your house for dinner."

"We are. This is where I live. Well not this part of town specifically but here in the mystic realm. This place is where all mystic beings reside. Supernatural and Mythical."

"So you mean like vampires, ghosts, werewolves and all that stuff?"

Yuushi nodded in the positive. "My family use to be vampires but now were wiccans. The red robes you see are witches and wizards. Either training for the title sorcerer or their just naturally born."

"So then where are all the broomsticks and wands and and…"

"That stuff only exists in books, Gakuto. We don't actually fly around on broomsticks and wave wands at people."

"How 'bout vampires? Are they ugly, garlic hating, 'I want to suck your blood' types," Gakuto asked. Immediately a few people stopped walking to stare at him in disgust.

"We're not the ugly ones, mortal. The only thing your kind is good for is the hunt," a vampiress hissed barring her fangs dangerously.

"Okay, time to get you out of here," Yuushi sighed grabbing Gakuto and teleporting out of town to his house.

"Now where are we," Gakuto said looking around.

"My house. You were gonna end up getting yourself killed," Yuushi said sitting down on a stone bench. "Everything you mortals imagine is just make believe. We are nothing like you read in books. And I don't know a single vampire that hates garlic or says 'I want to suck your blood.'"

"Well sorry I didn't know."

"That's why you should just keep your mouth shut around people here."

Gakuto sat down next to his boyfriend. "Then what are vampires really like."

Yuushi chuckled slightly. "You've been in the company of one for three years now."

"Really, who?….ATOBE!! He's a vampire?!"

"Yes, a pure blood vampire and the only son of the royal family. It was Atobe's dad that made the law allowing us into the mortal realm. He's also the reason your allowed here now."

"Wow. So what is Kikumaru?"

"A werecat."

"A what?"

"A werecat. Lycanthropes don't need a full moon to change into their animal. They can change at will. The Kikumaru's are a family of were cats."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in," Gakuto sighed leaning on Yuushi.

"I'd imagine."

"What's a wiccaning?"

"Your mortal and my mate. When the time comes you will forsake you life in the mortal realm and become one of us. A wiccaning will bind you to me."

"Will I get magic powers like you have?"

"To a certain extent, yes you will."

"That's cool."

"Gakuto, for the next few days you have to come here with me it will make the transition easier. Then when your ready we will perform the wiccaning."

"Okay," Gakuto agreed for some reason feeling overwhelmingly tired.

------------

_-__**Bond: **__similar to marriage. A mystic must bond their mortal to themselves for the mortal to be able to live in the mystical realm. Bonds are usually formed by sexual intercourse or the sharing of blood.-_

Tonight was his date with Jirou. Not that Jirou knew it was a date or knew Atobe's true purpose but that was okay.

School couldn't end quick enough that day, even practice seemed to be going slower. "How old are you, really?" Gakuto asked him out of the blue during practice.

"None of your concern," Atobe brushed him off going back to overseeing the sub-regulars matches.

"I want to know."

"Why don't you bother Oshitari about his age," Atobe sighed exasperatedly.

"I will but right now I want to know yours."

"If ore-sama tells you will leave me alone."

"For now," Gakuto smiled knowing his was going to have to suffer laps for annoying the hell out of his buchou.

"150. Now leave."

"150 laps?! That's harsh."

"No, but that suddenly sounds like a good number. I turn one hundred and fifty this year."

"NO WAY!! Seriously!! Is Yuushi that old?"

Atobe glared at the red head. "Leave."

"Fine. Whatever. I guess I'll go piss Shishido off," Gakuto pouted walking off back to the regulars courts. Did Oshitari really find it necessary to tell Gakuto about him?

"Yes," Yuushi suddenly yelled from the next door courts.

Atobe was more than grateful when practice ended. "Can I go to that candy store? It looked so cool."

"Like you need sugar Mukahi."

"Your just jealous that my boyfriend spoils me. While yours is too shy to even kiss you."

"We've kissed," Shishido retorted.

"I'm talking lips and tongues not a peck on the cheek."

"Mukahi-sempai," Choutarou blushed.

"Fuck you, Mukahi. What we do in private is our business," Shishido glared. "Lets go, Choutarou," Shishido said dragging his boyfriend out of the club room. Kabaji bowed to Atobe before leaving for the day while Hiyoshi waited for Taki to stop grooming himself so they could leave. "Haginosuke," Hiyoshi sighed.

"Chotto. Chotto, Wakashi," Taki said fixing his hair. "There now we can go," Taki said shutting his locker and following Hiyoshi out.

"Are you coming?" Yuushi asked.

"No, I have plans with Jirou."

"Does he know about you?" Gakuto asked staring at the sleeping blonde.

"No, so keep your mouth shut," Atobe glared slightly baring his fangs in warning.

"You really have a habit of pissing off vampires. We'll have to work on that. Come along, Gakuto," Yuushi said wrapping an arm around Gakuto to teleport them both.

Atobe walked over to the club room couch bending over to wake Jirou. "Jirou. Jirou, wake up. Its time to go."

"Hm? Keigo? You look good," Jirou mumbled sitting up. Atobe had dressed in a simple white long sleeved t-shirt and jeans but apparently Jirou liked simple. Jirou was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a three quarter sleeve blue shirt.

"Did you just call me Keigo?"

"Did I?" Jirou asked not really recalling what he said in his half asleep state. Atobe couldn't help but muse that Jirou felt it natural to call Atobe by first name. Jirou didn't refer to Marui by first name even in a weary state. Jirou stretched out his arms. "Where are we going?"

"Once upon an evening."

Jirou immediately jumped up. "You mean that fancy fantasy restaurant in Shibuya?"

"Yes."

"The one that always has like a hundred people standing outside to get in?"

"Yes. Ore-sama knows the owner so we easily got a room."

"No way!! Then why are we standing here. Lets go," Jirou said grabbing Atobe's hand and dragging him to the bus stop. "I told Marui I was having dinner with you tonight and he totally supports it. Thinks I should hang out with friends more often."

"Ore-sama is glad," he said. The bus pulled up and they got on. This was the first time Atobe had ever been on a mortal bus full of mortals. It smelled horrible. He now knew why people preferred to walk everywhere.

Jirou eagerly bounced on his seat waiting for their stop. Finally, the speaker system announced their stop, Jirou jabbing the button as if the bus couldn't stop fast enough. The doors opened and they stepped out onto the street. They were definitely in the right place if the long line was any indication.

Atobe took Jirou's hand leading past the long precession to the entrance. The wall bore the words 'Once upon an evening' in beautiful neons and glitter. Jirou really liked glitter. They entered the building going up to the hostess.

"Atobe, party of 2."

The hostess wrote something down before looking at them. "They wait will be a while."

"Ore-sama has a reservation."

"So do a lot of people. But we are incredibly busy tonight, so you will have to wait like everyone else," she glared.

"Ore-sama is a personal friend of the owner so I suggest you look at your VIP list."

"Look, everyone says they know the owner. Everyone wants to speak with the manager. Your gonna have to wait just like everyone….."

"Chiaki!"

"Owner! I'm sorry. This customer is just being unruly and I…"

"Keigo-sama, I'm so glad you made it. I was quite thrilled when you called yesterday. Its such an honor to have you visit," the owner smiled brightly.

"Chiaki, how could you be rude to Keigo-sama."

Chiaki just shook her head. "Who?"

"Mortals," the owner sighed. "Right this way," he smiled leading the two back. Jirou was in all by all the pretty cinerary. The waitresses dressed like fairies and nymphs and witches and vampires. "This is so cool."

"Thank you."

"Oh, a water nymph," Jirou said spotting one of the waitresses.

"A water sprite, actually," the owner smiled stopping in front of a door. Pulling out keys he unlocked the door letting them in. The room was dark lit only by low watt bulbs. Silk curtains of purple and black cradled the ceiling while the table stood in front of a leather couch a single candle burning. Jirou looked down to see the floor covered in red glitter, lots of red glitter. "This is our 'Vampire night' room. Your undead waiter will be in, in a moment," the owner bowed closing the door behind him.

Jirou ran to plop down on the couch picking up a menu. "Look at the menu. Not just Japanese food but Italian, Mediterranean, Mexican, American…they have everything. And look they name all their food vampire like names," Jirou laughed reading through the menu.

Atobe sat down next to Jirou on the couch picking up the menu. A waiter entered the room dressed in gothic attire, from his porcelain fangs to the fishnets. Atobe almost had to roll his eyes. "I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Ore-sama ordered ahead. Ore-sama has a very delicate stomach."

"I want a bloody mary, non-alcholic."

"You do realize that's just tomato juice, right?"

"Yep. Yep. Okaa-san says I should lay of the soda," Jirou pouted.

"Bring him a tall blood red and make it float," Atobe ordered. The waiter bowed leaving the room.

"Whats that?"

"Its red soda with a scoop of cherry ice cream. Its caffeine free," Atobe explained.

"Oh, that sounds really good. Now for food," Jirou said going back to reading the menu. The water reentered the room holding a bottle and wine glass in one hand and in the other was a tall glass of a fizzing red substance. The waiter set the drink down I front of Jirou who immediately took a drink.

"Sugoi! That's really good."

The waiter turned his attention to Atobe, an eyebrow raised. "The owner said to bring you a warm bottle of blank label 1937."

Atobe took the wine glass holding it out. The waiter uncorked the bottle pouring Atobe a small amount. Atobe brought the cup to his lips sipping it. "That's perfect."

"Okay," the waiter said setting the bottle down giving it a questioning look. He had never seen a wine that dark and thick before. It creeped him out a little bit but maybe it just had some kind of ingredient in it to make it look like blood. To fit the whole atmosphere. "Your order is already being prepare," he told Atobe before turning his attention to Jirou. "What can I get you?"

"I want the finger plate with extra blood," Jirou excitedly said closing the menu.

"Your order will be out in a few," the waiter bowed closing the door.

Jirou sucked on his straw. "That was fun ordering like that."

"I thought you might like it," Atobe smiled pouring some more wine into his glass.

"Is that wine?"

"Its tomato juice."

"Oh. Can I try some?"

"You wont like it."

"You never know," Jirou said reaching over and grabbing Arobe's wine bringing it to his own lips to take a drink. He lowered the glass smacking his lips a couple of times. "It tastes kinda metallic like. I bet they toke it out of a can. But its not bad."

Atobe choose not to tell Jirou that he had just drank blood instead he opted for chuckling in amusement. "Nani?"

"Nothing. Your just cute, is all."

Jirou blushed looking away his straw back in his mouth. "This room is really dark and pretty. I wonder if all the other rooms are like this."

"Not all. Some are decorated like a forest, or orchid. There's one made to look like a beautiful spring in the winter. A different feeling and fantasy in each. This particular one…"

Jirou had now turned his attention back to his friend.

"Is meant to represent the vampire ideal," Atobe leaned forward. "Dark, mysterious, unknown," his hand came up to brush Jirou's cheek their eyes locking. "Passion, lust, danger, desire," he whispered each word inching closer and closer to Jirou's lips. "The feel of fangs…." his hand slipped down to Jirou's throat fingers brushing the pulsing vein. "..piercing your throat sucking your blood. Sharing your life."

"Kei-go," Jirou whispered sliding is eyes closed. Atobe smirked in victory leaning forward to seal their lips.

Suddenly, the door opened making the two break apart before they could even kiss. Atobe swore if this was anywhere else he would rip that mortals throat out for disturbing them. 'I just might do that later,' he inwardly smirked watching the waiter place their plates on their table.

"If you need anything else just call," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Jirou half smiled still recovering from the daze. The waiter left the room closing the door. Jirou picked up a chicken finger dipping it in ketchup. "hehehe…fingers and blood," he laughed biting into the food. "What did you get, Atobe?"

Back to last names. "A rare steak."

"Is it any good?"

"Acceptable enough," Atobe sighed cutting off another piece placing in his mouth.

"Its looks good. Can I have a bite?"

Atobe daintily cut off another piece, forking before holding it out to the blonde. Jirou leaned forward taking the bite into his mouth. "Too chewy," he said picking up a chicken finger. "You want?"

"No."

Jirou pouted as he continued to eat his dinner. Looking at his ketchup Jirou got a bright idea. He stuck his finger into the ketchup dabbing the condiment around the corners of his mouth. "Atobe, look I'm a vampire."

If it had been any other mortal Atobe would have felt incredible insulted and most likely drain said mortal dry. But this was Jirou so Atobe leaned forward licking the blonde's lips clean. "Ore-sama thinks your blood tastes much better," he smirked remembering the small taste he got.

"Anou…."

Atobe knew he was still invading Jirou's personal space, he, however, could care less. He wanted the blonde's body, blood, and soul. And what Atobe Keigo wants he gets.

In a lightning fast motion he sealed their lips together startling the sleeping beauty. Jirou wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't supposed to be a date. It wasn't supposed to lead to kissing. Yet, Atobe smelled really good and he was really sexy and a really good kisser, not that Jirou had a lot of experience to speak of.

Inwardly shrugging Jirou returned the kiss allowing Atobe to take full control. Using his tongue Atobe pried Jirou's mouth open diving in. To his surprise Jirou's tongue immediately began fighting back.

Despite the passionate kiss Atobe felt there was to much distance between them. That being said he wrapped his arms around Jirou's waist pulling the blonde flush against his body. Jirou wrapped his arms around Atobe's neck practically pulling himself into his buchou's lap.

Jirou broke the kiss off diving to Atobe's neck sucking and biting. At this moment, Atobe really wished Jirou had fangs. "We should move this elsewhere," Atobe whispered pulling mortal money out of his pocket to throw on the table.

"Mm," Jirou moaned in agreement.

Jirou wasn't sure how it happened but they were suddenly in a hotel room his back pressed hard against the door. Atobe kissed him hungrily literally ripping apart the blonde's shirt. Quickly he stepped back removing his own shirt before he was on the boy again. Their hips grinded together causing Jirou to moan out in ecstasy.

Atobe pulled Jirou over to the bed pushing him back onto it. Moments later Jirou felt the rush of cold air as both his jeans and boxers were removed. He inhaled sharply at the feeling of a hot mouth coming down over him. He had never had this done to him before and he had to say it felt really damn good.

A small pop sounded through the room before the mouth was on Jirou's inner thigh. Seconds later Jirou's eyes widened as he something incredibly sharp pierced his thigh. "Relax," the silver whispered sucking lightly at the cuts. Jirou tried to but it hurt so much.

Atobe's hand came up alternating between stroking Jirou's chest and erection. It worked as an effective method to calm the boy. Atobe pulled his fangs out not wanting to drink to much from the one spot.

"Daijoubu, Jirou?"

Jirou nodded his head the sound of a zipper faintly reaching his ears.

The bed creaked under extra weight as Atobe climbed back on the bed to rest over Jirou's body. They both moaned in want when their arousals brushed against each other. Jirou even gave an enthusiastic thrust upward wanting to feel it again.

Atobe kissed him softly playfully nipping at Jirou's bottom lip. Jirou was so focused on the playing kisses he barely registered the finger sliding into him. When the second finger entered he stiffened, the intruding fingers uncomfortable.

Slowly Atobe pulled his fingers in and out, all the while playing with Jirou's mouth. After scissoring the blond Atobe withdrew his fingers shifting around. He pumped himself a couple of times before guiding himself into Jirou's warm cavern.

The blonde mortal screamed out in pain at being filled for the first time. Atobe leaned over him whispering in his ear. "I'll take your mind off that pain."

A mixed gasp of shock and pain escaped Jirou's mouth as the sharp objects from before pierced his throat.

"Kei-go," he groaned half in pain half in pleasure.

Atobe began moving swiftly in and out of Jirou's body at the same time drawing flowing life from him.

Jirou was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know if he should moan or scream or what. There was just too many sensations running through his body. Both areas of pain had dissipated leaving only indescribable bliss.

Atobe pulled away from Jirou's still bleeding neck to focus solely on their lower halves. Jirou reached up pulling Keigo down for another passionate make-out session.

Their bodies moved together fast and hard until completion, warm seed flowing inside of the smaller boy. He was sticking, sweaty, and in pain, yet Jirou couldn't help but sigh in release.

Atobe collapsed on Jirou's body licking away the blood still on his lover's neck. Fingers came into his hair combing through it almost lovingly.

Atobe couldn't help but smirk in victory. Jirou had submitted to him so easily. The vampire was he wiped the mortal's mind clear of any thoughts regarding Marui Bunta. Even though Atobe felt satisfied with the night's activities it appeared his lover wanted more.

Neither was sure how many times they had sex that night, but the mystic was now sure Jirou belonged to him.

-End Chap. 2-

**Wow this chapter was double the length of the last chapter. So now the questions. Did Jirou just cheat on Marui? Why did they have sex so easily? Are they together now?**

**Well, while I continue asking my self questions I already know the answer to please take the time to leave me a pretty review. Till the next chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Authoress still doesn't own anything.**

**I've typed three chapters in the past week. I'm on a roll considering I'm already on the fourth chapter. In this chapter you get a little back story on Jirou's family so I hope you enjoy. **

**Mortal to Mystic**

The sun shone brightly through the hotel window. The vampire prince got out of the bed walking over to slam the curtains shut. "Stupid sunlight," he growled. He wasn't exactly a morning person.

A blonde head popped out from under the covers rapidly looking around. "Where am I?" he mumbled scratching the back of his head. "Atobe? Atobe is here meaning….last night wasn't a dream," he shrieked jumping out of the bed ignoring his aching body.

"I-I have to go," he said trying to find his clothes.

"Jirou, calm down," Atobe sighed bending over to pick up his own jeans.

"I was supposed to call Marui-kun last night," he muttered to himself finding his boxers and jeans quickly pulling both on. Suddenly Jirou stopped moving eyes going wide. "I'm a cheater. I cheated on Marui-kun. I'm a bad person," he cried.

Atobe moved towards the boy. "No! You stay there!" Jirou yelled picking up his ripped shirt and backpack before tearing out of the hotel room.

----------------

Jirou had made it his mission to avoid Atobe at all costs that day at school. After leaving the hotel Jirou had ran straight home to take a shower. Immediately calling Marui afterwards. Marui had just laughed saying Jirou had probably fallen asleep and forgot to call. He was used to it. That was technically true minus the small detail of multiple sessions of hot sex.

He had so many bites marks on his body he didn't think he would be able to cover them all. What really threw him off though was that they looked more like snake bites than human. Two holes deep into the skin equally length apart. Marks like that could only be made by fangs. He made a point to ask Atobe when he got up the courage to talk to his buchou again.

Luckily for him his younger sister had just recently started using make-up and their skin tones matched up perfectly. He used her cover-up to cover the marks on his neck that his uniform wouldn't cover. Once he was fully dressed he left the house before anyone had woke up. He entered the school a little earlier than usual but that was okay.

When the bell rang for morning classes he was able to dodge Atobe. Easy since they didn't have class together. When lunch came around he snuck away to the lawns finding a tree to eat and sleep under. Gakuto had asked him a couple times if he was okay because he seemed 'really shifting' today. Jirou had just smiled saying his was fine just really tired.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and start of club activities. It was hard to avoid someone when they were the buchou of your club. Jirou decided to take the high road on this one. His highroad being change into his tennis uniform and sleep through practice on the club room couch. He knew Atobe had stared at him before calling practice to order.

He wanted to just sneak out the moment everyone left to practice but Atobe had thought ahead placing Kabaji outside the door to make sure Jirou didn't leave. When practice ended he opted for staring asleep till everyone had left. Finally, the club was empty except for Oshitari, Gakuto, and Atobe. Shishido had offered to help Jirou home but Atobe told everyone to leave Jirou be. Punishment for skipping practice, he said.

He took to doing that a lot now. Just leaving Jirou to sleep where ever he ended up. It really wasn't nice.

"Should we really leave him there?" Gakuto asked.

"For now," Atobe answered. "Oshitari, channel him. I want to know what he's really feeling."

'What I'm really feeling? You already know that and I'm not a TV'

"Yuushi can do that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've done it to you before. Your lust becomes my lust except stronger."

"But Jirou's asleep," Gakuto said.

"Good. Emotions are more true when the mortal is unguarded," Atobe said.

"Fine. But this is the last time I help you with your love life," Oshtiari sighed coming over to sit next to Jirou.

"What I'm really feeling? I'm just confused. I've had a crush on Keigo since first year but he never noticed me and then last night happened. It made me think maybe he does have feelings for me. No! I got rid of my feelings for him. I'm dating Marui-kun now."

Jirou couldn't believe it. Those were his exact feeling pouring from his friend's mouth. How is that possible?

"But Marui-kun is really just a replacement for Keigo. I know that. But Marui-kun is so nice to me. Yet when he tried to kiss me I shied away. The moment Keigo kissed me I submitted. I'm just so confused. What am I supposed to do?"

Oshitari moved away. "There happy?"

"No, but it's a start. If Marui Bunta is the problem ore-sama may just have to get rid of him."

"Don't kill an innocent person just because your pissed off," Oshitari said.

Kill? Would Atobe really….?

"Ore-sama wasn't planning to. Drop him in the Sea of Agony, yes. But not kill."

"Whats the sea of Agony?"

"it's a place where mortals worst fears become reality and slowly eat away at them," Oshitari explained.

"Ore-sama will figure something out. Mukahi are you coming with us today?"

"Yeah, Yuushi said my wiccaning is at the full moon so I have to prepare."

"Then hurry along. Ore-sama and Oshitari will go on ahead. Wake Jirou then catch up," Atobe said leaving the club room.

The club room door closed and Gakuto walked over to Jirou. "Oi, Jirou! WAKE UP!!"

Jirou sat up covering his ears at the screeching. "Everyone left already. I got to go catch up with Yuushi. Lock the door when you leave," Gakuto said running out of the club room door. Jirou looked at him curiously. Not even bothering to change Jirou grabbed his stuff running after Gakuto. He followed Gakuto all the way to the bus stop where Oshitari and Atobe were waiting. A bus pulled up and the three got on.

There was nothing unusual about the picture except that the bus was occupied by only students. The doors closed and the bus took off. Jirou felt there was something off about that bus and he was going to find out what it was.

----------------

"So how was dinner last night?" Marui asked sucking down his shake through the straw. He didn't even comment on the fact that Jirou was still in his tennis club uniform. He was just glad they could have a date.

"It was fun. We went to 'Once upon an evening.'"

"No way! Really? What's it like?"

"Really pretty. The main dinning room is decorated like a fairy tale. A beautiful forest scenery with a water fall and little fairies flying around. It was amazing."

Marui smiled. "Its sounds amazing."

"We ate in the 'Vampire Night' room. Everything is there was vampire themed and there was a bunch of red glitter on the floor so it looked like blood," Jirou said excitedly.

"And I had chicken fingers. But they called it 'fingers and blood.' It was so much fun."

"It sounds like it. I wish I could take you there but I don't have that kind of money."

"Its okay. I like going to candy shops with you," Jirou smiled eating his chocolate sundae. Marui leaned over brushing his hand through Jirou's hair. "I think you need time to hang out with friends. I hang out with Niou and Akaya all the time. it's a big stress reliever."

Jirou nodded looking up and out the window at all the passing people. That's when he saw him. Yukimura was standing across the street staring directly at him. However, no one seem to notice him.

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! Mite!" Jirou called tugging on his boyfriend's shirt.

"Look at what?"

"Right there. Don't you see him. Like I told you."

"See who, Jirou?"

"Yukimura-kun! He's right there across the street staring at me," Jirou cried pointing to the blue haired teen.

"Jirou, I don't see anything."

"He's right there!!"

But, wait, Jirou remembered seeing Yukimura on the bus Atobe and the others got on. So how was he here now.

"I think you've had a bit to much chocolate. Lets go, Jirou," Marui said helping Jirou up.

"Yeah, it's the chocolate," Jirou nodded walking out with Marui. He still felt Yukimura's eyes on him as they walked towards Jirou's home. Something really weird was going on and Jirou knew it had something to do with that bus. Tomorrow he vowed to get to the bottom of this mystery.

---------------

Like the previous day Jirou avoided Atobe. He even took to avoiding Oshitari. If Oshitari had read him like a book the day before then there was no doubt he could do it again.

Jirou almost thought about asking Gakuto about the bus but thought it unwise. School ended which meant they still had club. He choose to participate today hoping the running around would make club end sooner.

Too bad he forgot that his sister's make-up wasn't water proof. Meaning it came right off when he started sweating. It had taken him 15 minutes that morning just to apply a layer thick enough to hide the bite marks on his neck and now they were revealed to everyone in club. Unless, he had a say in it.

Quickly he threw on his regular's jersey zipping it all the way up. They only had an hour left of practice so he knew he'd be fine.

When Atobe finally called practice to an end, Jirou was more than happy. He ran to the club room, showering, and changing. They all looked at him oddly, wondering who had lit a fire under him. To not raise anymore attention to himself he plopped down on the couch pretending to sleep till everyone left. Which they did. Jirou hopped up locking the door from the inside before closing it.

He ran to where the bus stop was to see the three waiting patiently. The bus pulled up its doors opening. The three boarded and Jirou took off at a run making it in the second set of doors right before they closed.

"Marui-sempai has been spending way to much time on dates," a voice mourned. Jirou recognized that voice as Kirihara Akaya.

"Your just saying that because you have a crush on him," a voice laughed. Jirou knew that voice as Niou Masaharu. "You demons are lucky you don't have to put up with the pull. You get to choose whether you want to mate or not. Just like the angels."

"Don't be jealous, Niou-kun," Yukimura chuckled. Everyone was talking happily amongst themselves when all of sudden they went stone silent. Jirou froze when a hand clamped around his arm pulling him to his feet.

"Do you have a death wish, Jirou?"

He stare into the livid eyes of his buchou. "No, I just…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was curious. That's it," Jirou whimpered really scared of Atobe right now.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"I resent that," Eiji called.

"Eyes forward Kikumaru."

"Its just that. You guys were talking weird yesterday and Oshitari read my emotions like an open book and then the bus and Yukimura…."

"What about Yukimura?" Atobe asked grip still unwavering.

"He was there on the sidewalk when I was on my date with Marui-kun. He was just staring at me and nobody seemed to be able to see him except for me," Jirou explained. Atobe's glare turned in Yukimura's direction.

"Please do not glare at me Atobe. I was merely doing my job."

Atobe sighed pulling Jirou over with him forcing the blond to sit down. "Itai!" Jirou whimpered.

"Give me your blazer."

"What?"

"Take it off," Atobe ordered keeping a hand around Jirou's neck. Jirou quickly pulled his blazer off stuffing it into his bag. "Turn towards me."

Fearing what Atobe might do if he disobeyed he turned. Atobe un buttoned Jirou's shirt revealing multiple sets of bite marks. "Keep your shirt open and the collar down. You understand?"

Jirou dumbly nodded almost shirking away when Atobe grabbed his hand. The bus stopped, the doors opening. Students piled out going their separate ways. Jirou noticed they all seemed to be wearing different clothes. "When did they…?"

He looked over at Atobe whose clothes had also changed. He was now dressed very regally in black slacks and a dark blue thin tunic shirt that hugged his body. The sleeves were long with slashes up and down them. The neck line was a diving 'V' accented by a long white gold pendant around Atobe's neck.

"Let's go," Atobe said forcing Jirou up, pulling the shocked blond off the bus.

Jirou looked around at his surroundings. "We not in Tokyo anymore are we? Are we even in Japan? But that bus ride was so quick. We couldn't have left Japan."

"Keigo-papa! Keigo-papa!"

Jirou was surprised when a small girl ran up to them hugging Atobe's leg. "Momma woke up!! She's awake!"

"You have a daughter?"

"Of course, ore-sama doesn't. This merely clings to ore-sama for some reason," he said petting the girls hair. The girl looked up at Jirou, bright green eyes shining.

"Keigo-papa is cold like me," she smiled.

"Hikaru, why don't you go play with Miko," Atobe suggested. Jirou noticed the audible change in Atobe's tone from just moments earlier.

"Okay," Hikaru smiled turning and running into a tree.

"Where? Where did she go?"

"To the forest of the nymphs. Miko is the wood nymph that takes care of Hikaru."

"Oh. What did she mean by her kaa-san woke up?"

"Her mother was in a coma. She must have come out of the coma," Atobe explained leading Jirou down the streets.

"That's sad. What happened?"

"Their family was in a car accident. A driver behind the wheel of an 18-wheeled truck feel asleep and plowed into the car."

"Oh my. Well, it's a good thing everyone is okay," Jirou smiled. Atobe stopped walking turning to look at Jirou. "Everyone except for Hikaru. She died on impact. Now she's a wondering spirit."

"She's…..dead?"

Atobe nodded. "Stay right here. I need to talk to this shop owner," he said motioning to the shop behind him.

Jirou nodded staying in his spot as Atobe went inside. Many people passed him some staring some ignoring. A trio of teenagers walked up to him surrounding him.

"**Oh a pretty little thing**," one of the boys said.

"Anou…"

"**He's Japanese. I like Japanese**," the girl of the group squealed.

The other boy came to his front of him running his hands up Jirou's exposed chest. "Hm. But he seems to be marked."

So they could speak Japanese. "Then where's his owner? They're obviously not bonded," the first boy said.

"Means free game for us," the girl smirked coming up behind him licking his neck. Jirou didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream or run but his body wasn't listening to him.

"Ore-sama suggests you step away now."

The three teenagers jumped back in surprise bowing low. "We're sorry Lord Keigo we didn't know he was yours," the second boy said.

"You see he is marked. Are you saying you would take marked property if it did not belong to ore-sama."

"Of course not. We know the laws," the first boy said.

"Please spare us Lord Keigo," the girl cried.

"Don't let it happen again. Now go," Atobe said coming up and wrapping an arm around Jirou who immediately collapsed into him. The three teens disappeared into the crowd. "Are you alright?"

"That was scary. I couldn't move or speak. I thought they were going to kill me," Jirou shook with unshed tears.

"They merely paralyzed you. Besides that you should know ore-sama wouldn't let harm come to you."

"You scared me too. I thought you were going to hurt me back on the bus. Your eyes were so scary and and…."

"Ore-sama was mad because you could have died. Had I not sensed your presence in time you would have died. Ore-sama had you open your shirt to show off the bite marks. There is a law here that any mortal marked is off limits to others. These bite marks are my mark so your safe while here."

"You were worried about me?"

"Naturally ore-sama was worried."

Jirou buried his face in Atobe's chest receiving a reassuring hug. "You're a vampire, arent you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I didn't. But a part of me knew all this time," Jirou pulled back looking up at Atobe. "Since this year began I've been having these dreams about you. Slowly they became more and more vivid. Now they all make sense."

"You must have seer blood in you."

"What?"

"it's the only way you'd have those dreams. Premonitions of events to come or merely foreshadowing dreams. Mortals don't have those."

"So I'm like you?"

"No, if you have seer blood in you it would be miniscule. Your mortal but being around me probably cause your seer blood to stir. It was the direct result of the pull. Awakening that small drop giving you those dreams. Now that you've been bitten by me the dreams will stop."

"So am I free to ask where we are?"

"The Mystic Realm."

"And why did those teenagers freak out when they saw you."

"I'm the sole heir of the royal family. Basically the ruler of this realm." They took to walking down the street again. "And whats a bond?"

"If you and I have sex in this realm and I take your blood a bond will form between us and I will turn you."

"So why did you pick me for this bond thing?"

"I didn't. The fates matched us together. We are destined for each other."

"We are?"

"Ah. Just like Oshitari and Mukahi."

"That's why Gakuto has been coming here?"

"Yes, their bond has been made but to make it official they must perform a wiccaning. Giving Mukahi a wiccan life shared with Oshitari for all eternity," Atobe explained.

"Oh, I see. So I'm supposed to be a vampire's mate?"

"Yes, and you will become a vampire yourself."

"Normally I would say 'sugoi' demo if I'm supposed to be with you I have to break up with Marui-kun. But I like Marui-kun and I can't tell him I'm breaking up with him because my vampire lover is jealous," Jirou said scratching his head.

"Your confused."

Jirou's head fell into his hands. "Incredibly. I thought I could keep up but this is all to much. I mean I get the vampire thing and the alternate realm thing demo…."

Atobe sighed. "Jirou look at me."

Jirou did as told. Atobe brought two fingers up to Jirou's eyes. "Sleep," he whispered sliding Jirou's eye lids shut.

The blonde fell limp in Atobe's arms.

--------------------

"Oi, Jirou!! Wake-Up!! Breakfast is on the table and if you don't get down stairs I'm going to eat yours."

Jirou sat up in his bed looking around. He hoped up running to pull his door open. "Aniki? How did I get home?"

"You walked from school to here."

"No. I mean the bus, vampires, the mystic realm…how did I get back from the mystic realm?"

"Did you fall asleep with the TV on again or something?"

"No, it wasn't a dream."

"Whatever. Lets go eat while breakfast is still hot," his aniki sighed grabbing Jirou's hand and pulling him downstairs. "I got him awake. He was dreaming about vampires or something."

"Vampires? Nii-chan, I'm younger than you and I don't believe in that stuff," the youngest Akutagawa scoffed. Jirou sat down. "But I was there. In the mystic realm. Its real."

His mother stiffened. "All right breakfast time," she smiled.

"Demo okaa-san I want to hear more about Jirou's magic realm," his older brother teased.

"Its MYSTIC realm, Kaji-nii."

"That's enough all of you. Eat your food," their mother scolded. After finishing his breakfast Jirou stood up. "Jirou, grow up," his father said. "Everyday its talk of the most obscure things. You will be in Senior High in a couple of months. Enough is enough. I want you to spend the day in your room thinking about that."

"Hai, otou-san," Jirou pouted going upstairs to his room closing the door. He ran over to the mirror looking for any sign of bite marks but there were none not one. A small knock resounded from his door.

"Come in," he called falling onto his bed. His mother entered closing the door behind her. She sat down next to her middle child stroking his hair. "You had a dream about a mystic realm?"

"It wasn't a dream. It was real. I was there."

"Who took you there?"

"No one. I snuck onto the bus and ended up there."

"What did it look like? Your mystic realm."

"The part I was in was kind of cloudy, a little sun light but not much. I guess to protect the vampires. There were all kinds of shops there. Candy shops, and book stores. There were ghosts there. I met the ghost of a little girl named Hikaru."

"The supernatural zone," she said.

"Yeah. Yeah. There were witches and wizards and vampires and werewolves…" he smiled. His mother suddenly grabbed him hugging him. "Jirou, please NEVER go back to that place."

"Okaa-san?"

"Promise me you wont go back."

"I-I promise."

"Jirou? Was it Marui-kun that took you there?"

"Iie, I don't think Marui-kun knows about it," he said really confused by his mother's over protectiveness.

"Good. Marui-kun is a good boy. There are mystics in your school, aren't there?"

"Mystics?"

"People from that place."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Stay away from them Jirou. Just….I want to keep you safe. Stay away from those people and stay away from that place."

"H-hai, okaa-san!"

"Good," she smiled standing up. "I'll bring you some cookies later," she said leaving the room making sure to close the door. Jirou laid back on his bed falling into a deep sleep. By the time he awoke it was night fall. He looked on his night stand to see a plate of cookies and a sandwich his mother had placed there. He picked up one of the cookie munching on it happily.

"Tastes good?"

Jirou dropped his cookie at hearing the voice. The voice chuckled at him. "How did you…? This is the second floor."

"Vampire. Remember?" Atobe said walking over to the blonde.

"How are you here? I thought there were rules."

"I'm the prince. I can freely travel the realms as I wish."

"Oh," Jirou said picking up his cookie. "Anou…I'm not supposed to be around you. Okaa-san told me to stay away from you."

"Did she now?" He leaned towards Jirou. "Does she realize your life belongs to ore-sama?"

Jirou made to back up but was stopped by a hand holding his neck. "Your blood is the only blood that will sedate me. Without a dose of your blood I will die."

"Liar."

"Ore-sama is not lying. A vampire has to feed off their mate. Regular blood can only sustain us for so long and its been three days since I tasted your delectable blood."

"You…you…"

"Ore-sama has more restraint than that. Ore-sama could easily go a month without drinking your blood but why should I?"

"Because if you bite me, okaa-san will see the marks and..and..and…"

"Don't worry, I'll heal them after I'm done. Just like I did with the other marks," Atobe said kissing Jirou's neck. Jirou couldn't resist tilting his head to the side allowing the vampire full access to him. Not wanting to waste time Atobe dove in. The blonde whimpered quietly at the sharp pinch of fangs. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the suction Atobe made with his mouth.

After a couple minutes Atobe pulled back staring at his mate. They leaned towards each other to share a passionate kiss the taste of blood still strong in Atobe's mouth. The vampire broke the kiss. "Ore-sama has to heal those marks," he said going back to Jirou's neck licking the holes.

Jirou shivered in delight wanting more. He didn't know what was happening to him. A few weeks ago everything was normal and then he had sex with Atobe and it was like he couldn't get enough. "Your not the only one turned on by that bite," Atobe whispered.

He didn't know what it was but when he was around his buchou he felt like a totally different person. Giving in to every little whim the vampire asked with no fight whatsoever. Wanting to be fucked violently just from being bitten. He didn't know what was happening. "Jirou! Kaji! Dinner!" his mother's voice called.

"Ore-sama will you see tomorrow," Atobe smirked kissing him one last time before disappearing into the night. Jirou climbed out of bed making his way downstairs. "Obaa-san!" he called in surprise.

"There's my little Ji-Ji. Come give me a hug," his grandmother smiled holding out her arms. He ran forward hugging his grandmother. "How old are you now? 9? 10?"

"Hehe…I'm 15, obaa-san."

"Though he acts like a 10 year old," his father muttered.

His grandmother held Jirou out at arms length examining him. "You've grown so much."

She titled his head from one side to the other staring hard. "Obaa-san what are you doing?"

"Seeing if any vampires have gotten a hold of you."

"Okaa-sama please don't encourage him," his father sighed.

"Kaa-san will be joining us for dinner," their mother said helping her mother to the table. They ate dinner together making small talk. From Yuka's favorite pop singer to Kaji's latest girlfriend. However, Jirou couldn't help but notice the fact that his grandmother kept staring at him. After dinner their mother requested that her husband take Yuka and Kaji out for dessert. "kaa-san wishes to speak with Jirou in private," was her reason.

Begrudgingly, he took his oldest and youngest out of the house for dessert. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not dear. I just want to tell you a story."

"Okay," he said feeling a bit wary of the two woman.

"My great-grandmother use to tell me a story of a marvelous place where all sorts of supernatural and mythical creatures live."

"The Mystic Realm."

She nodded. "She used to live there. A long time ago. But she fell in love with a mortal. Now normally when a mystic falls in love with a mortal they take that mortal into their realm and make them a mystic. My great-grandmother broke that rule. She left the mystic realm choosing a life as a mortal. Her powers were stripped and many considered her a traitor amongst the mystics."

Jirou listened with great entrance. "Even though she had forsaken her home the ruler said she must bring her children to their realm and let them choose which to be a part of. It was to be tradition. She would bring her children, and her children's children, and her children's children's children. But she refused. A close friend of hers at the time said that she may try to stop it but one day a descendant will return to the mystic realm forsaking their mortal life. Great-grandmother feared that prophecy and protected her children. She told the story to my grandmother, who told the story to my mother. Before she died she told me the story telling me to protect my children. We have never allowed any of our children to pass into that realm since then. The mystic blood may no longer run through our veins but the Vampire Lord wished for us to hold true to great-grandmother's contract."

"Okaa-san didn't take us."

"Of course I wouldn't. Okaa-san didn't take us either. That is not our world and we do not belong there."

"Yes, we figure if we continued fighting it eventually the prophecy would be void. Your aunts and uncles know the story as well and have protected their children and known have been drawn to that world. None except for you."

"Me?"

"Okaa-san told me the story after Kaji was born so that I couldn't protect him. The same thing goes for you three. I had no intention of telling you about this. I wanted you to be like everyone else. Blissfully unaware of that world. But then this morning when you said you had gone there. I thought I was going to die. I've worked so hard to protect you from it. When Kaji had passed puberty I was so relieved and you had just turned 15, I thought the window was closed but…."

"Window?"

"The only time you can be drawn to that world is around maturing age. Generally around the time when the pull for mystic children start. Now Jirou, you said you've been there. You must tell us who took you there."

"No one. I just got on the wrong bus and ended up there."

"Jirou, the truth. Mortals can not pass through the portal alive. Not without a mystic or their mate," his mother said. Jirou didn't want to tell them the truth, he had to lie as long as he could.

"I-I don't know. I just ended up there. I might have fallen asleep and they took me there. I really don't know."

"Jirou, you must try to remember. You don't know how vital this is. If we know who took you there we can protect you from them. The window will close soon and then you'll be safe," his mother half smiled.

"I thought you said that was closed."

"You've been taken there once. All we need is a family name and we'll know what were dealing with. The window of transfer for were-animals and wiccans is by the next full moon. However, the window for vampires is in two new moons. And since your not a mate anybody can claim you," his grandmother fussed.

Jirou looked around the room trying to think of what to do. "Kusaka," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Kusaka, that's the family name," Jirou said recalling the name of the author from Oshitari's book.

"Kusaka?" his grandmother pulled out a pocket book flipping it open. "Kusaka. Kusaka. They're wiccans."

Jirou inwardly sighed in relief that the bogus name was in the book. "So we have to the next full moon. After that Jirou will be safe unless a vampire comes after him. I'll be staying here during that period of time as extra protection," his grandmother said.

"Anou…can I go to bed now?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll be up in a little while."

"Your sharing my room?"

"Naturally. You didn't think I would leave you unguarded did you," his grandmother laughed. He ran upstairs to his room closing his door plopping down on his bed. His cell phone rang display an unknown number. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hello, Jirou."

"Keigo? How did you…?"

"This was just good timing if your were busy," Atobe chuckled.

"Uh, yeah. Really good timing."

"How are you feeling? I didn't drain you to much did I?"

"No. I feel fine…… Keigo, can I ask you something?"

"…."

"Am I actually your mate or did you just choose me by random?"

"Its hard to explain but yes, you're ore-sama's mate."

"How is it hard to explain?"

"When we are together you feel like your not yourself. You feel drawn to me to do what I ask of you. Like 3 nights ago when we had sex. You felt the same thing."

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"It's the need to bond. We both feel it and will continue to feel it until we bond."

"Majide? Then we should….."

"Jirou, use the land line, please," his mother yelled.

"Anou…can you call me back on the home phone? You know the number?"

"Ah. I know the number."

The hall phone rang. "Is that…?"

"Go answer it," Atobe chuckled.

"I got it!!" Jirou yelled going out into the hall picking up the phone. "Moshi? Moshi?"

"See?"

"Sugoi! That is so Sugee, Keigo," Jirou smiled closing his cell phone. He heard the line click signifying his mother was listening in. "So I was wondering if you would want to spend the night?" Jirou asked.

"Actually, ore-sama would much prefer you to spend the night here. Ore-sama knows you would enjoy the private tennis court we have. Plus we have a huge swimming pool, personal chef, you would really enjoy it, Jirou."

"That sounds so sugee. But I can't tonight."

"Of course not tonight. Saturday after school you can come home with ore-sama and return Sunday afternoon."

"I'll have to ask my parents and you have to bring the white limo."

He knew his mother would buy the fake conversation or at least he hoped she did.

"Akutagawa-san is it okay for Jirou to spend the night?"

"Oh my you are a sharp young man. Yes, of course, but you must come over for dinner first, Keigo-kun."

"Not a problem. How about Friday night?"

"That's perfect. See you then," she smiled hanging up the phone.

"That was convincing acting, Keigo."

"Thank you. Ore-sama expects you to break up with Marui by Saturday. Since Saturday night you will become mine for eternity."

"Un."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Jirou."

The phone line went dead. Jirou hung up the phone. In one week he was going to give his life to a vampire for all eternity. He knew when he made his decision but hearing it sounded so…..permanent.

He loved Keigo, he had loved him since their 1st year of Junior High and he wanted to do this. But he had no idea what was to come of him after he did it. A part of him feared that his family would shun him.

That was a risk he would have to take.

-End Chap. 3-

**I hope this story is making sense to minna-san. Because I swear I start confusing myself after a while but I really like this story so I'm sticking to it. Please review and make me a happy writer. Till next time!**

**Ja ne!!**

**Pre-warning: Lemon in next chapter. If you hadn't already guessed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Authoress owns nothing. Everything belongs to peoples in Japan. Where I do not live…DON'T REMIND ME!!!**

**New chapter. Lets cheer!…. or not. Anyways for those who don't know I'm a pervert so expect limey and lemony goodness in this chapter. I hadn't originally wrote the lime in but when I was typing this chapter I couldn't help but add it. Like I said I'm a perv. I love my pervy-ness though. It spawns wonderful bishi love. **

**On with the yaoi!!**

**Mortal to Mystic**

He felt really bad about doing this, extremely guilty to be more precise. It was already Thursday afternoon meaning tomorrow was Friday. He had procrastinated long enough.

"Hey Jirou! I'm so glad you called," Marui smiled taking the seat across from Jirou. This was their favorite date spot after all so he was use to the seating arrangement.

"Um…yeah me too," Jirou half smiled. A pathetic excuse for his usual toothy grin.

"Your breaking up with me," Marui sighed resting his arms on the table.

"What? Who told you?"

"Yanagi kept blurting out data about you becoming distance and Yukimura had been hinting about it. I didn't listen to them at first but even fukubuchou said it and he's not exactly one to meddle in love lives, you know."

"Oh. Its really not your fault its mine."

"Heh, that's a really cliché break-up line meaning 'I like someone else get over it'," Marui scoffed popping his gum. Jirou averted his gaze. He wouldn't have exactly phrased it like that.

"It's cool. But I kinda want to know who out cooled me."

"Atobe Keigo," Jirou mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Majide?! The narcissist? Look if you don't want to tell me the truth…."

"I am telling you the truth. He asked me out and I said yes."

"Even though we were still dating?" Marui questioned eyeing Jirou. "And _he_ asked _you_ out? No offense but your kinda hard to deal with. The excessive sleeping, the hyperness, the 'sugee' screams, your not exactly a walk in the park."

"I'm not that bad," Jirou pouted.

"Besides that, the only guy Atobe loves is himself. Look if your dating this guy for money…"

"No Way! I would never do something like that! I really like Keigo!"

"Keigo? I ask you to call me by my first name and the closest thing I got was just you calling me Marui."

"Its different with him. I've liked him since first year ever since that day he let me sleep on his lap."

"That's all it takes to win you over? Let you sleep on him? So what was I, a place holder for him?"

"I don't want to fight. Confrontations are stressful."

"Have you kissed him? You wouldn't let me kiss you. Hell, you always freaked when I kissed you on the cheek."

Jirou blushed bright read once again averting his attention.

"Holy shit you've actually kissed him!"

"Marui, you're my idol and you always will be. If you forgot you asked me out. I thought I had no chance with Keigo so I said yes because I thought it might be fun. Though I never really liked you in that sense."

"Whatever. Go be with your perfect rich boyfriend. I don't care."

Jirou stood up. "I really am sorry, Marui. But you never saw me as anything more than a fan boy anyway."

------------------

He had hated fighting with Marui. It was so draining. He already wanted to sleep more than usual today. Though he was finding it hard considering all the people constantly staring at him whispering about him behind his back. He wasn't sure what they were saying but he swore he saw a few girls snickering in excitement.

When tennis practice started there were more girls around the courts than usual. "What's going on with them?" Jirou asked wanting to go back to sleep.

"You broke up with Marui," Shishido said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"How did you know that?"

"Everybody knows about it, Jirou-sempai," Hiyoshi said.

"How?"

"Apparently there was a girl from our school in the ice cream shop yesterday. She told her friends who told their friends and so on. One long gossip chain," Taki explained. He had been one of the first to hear the story but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Everyone is saying you guys had this big fight. Marui was yelling and cursing and shit," Gakuto snickered picturing the scenario.

"So I still don't see what the big deal is," Jirou yawned.

"Well, for those who knew they cant believe you broke up. For those who didn't it there are mixed reactions," Choutarou informed his sempai.

"Still not getting it."

"He's talking about the people that didn't know you were gay. Some are very hesitant to say anything, some are shunning away from you, and some already concocting fantasies," Yuushi said.

"That is enough. Shishido. Ootori. You two play Taki and Hiyoshi," Atobe ordered.

"Come on, Kashi-chan," Taki said pulling Hiyoshi to the court.

"If you going to insist on calling me by my first name say it properly," Hiysohi muttered embarrassed by the nickname.

"Mukahi play Jirou."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Gakuto said motioning to the sleeping blonde.

"Then play Kabaji."

"What? No way! Oi, Jirou, wake-up!"

"Kabaji!" Atobe snapped.

"Usu!"

Kabaji walked over to the squirming red-head. "Fine. Fine. But if I break my arm you are so sued," Gakuto growled following his incredibly large kouhai. Yuushi chuckled coming to stand next to Atobe, his head turning sky wards. "A new moon is coming."

"Ore-sama is aware."

"Gakuto's wiccaning went well. My parents are still a little skeptical about him though. As they say what's done is done."

"Jirou's family is cautious of me. Ore-sama will have to persuade them." He chuckled lightly to himself. "That wont be to hard of a task."

"Don't use your real family name," Jirou mumbled from behind them. "Obaa-san will know you're a vampire if you do."

Atobe turned back smiling softly at the blonde. "Ore-sama has already taken that into account."

Suddenly the courts were filled with the sounds of cat-calls and wolf whistles. All matches halted as a small brunette girl walked through the crowd. She was barefoot, hair long well past her waist, the only thing covering her body being a leaf like green dress.

"Pretty little pixie," a third year whistled.

She stopped walking turning to the boy. "Excuse you. I am an elf not a pixie," she scoffed descending the steps to the courts. She stopped short of Atobe and Oshitari bowing low. "Master Atobe. Yu-Yuushi." A blush covered her face as she said Yuushi.

"Hello Aida," Yuushi greeted. Gakuto almost threw his racket down in aggravation.

"What do you need?" Atobe asked annoyance lacing his tone.

"Oh, the mistress wishes to speak with you. She said to tell you it was a matter of urgency."

Atobe sighed in exasperation. The elf shied away knowing she had unintentionally angered him.

"Minna, practice will be ending early today."

Mumbles of 'is he serious?' and 'Majide?' broke out across the courts. It seemed no one was objective to it they just felt there should be a string attached. "You heard ore-sama. Now, depart," Atobe snapped.

The club immediately jumped into action cleaning up the courts and running to change. Atobe walked over to Jirou. "Ore-sama will be over as soon as I'm done."

Jirou sat up stretching his arms. "Okay."

Atobe leaned forward placing a delicate kiss on Jirou's forehead before disappearing into the crowd of tennis players.

-----------------------

Jirou was nervous, no doubt about that. So many things could go terribly wrong tonight. His mother and grandmother could find out Keigo is a vampire and try to kill him. After which locking Jirou up for all eternity. He knew it was a pessimistic train of thought, yet, it was a completely involuntary train.

His entire family was sitting in the living room waiting for their guest to arrive. Finally the door bell rang causing a gear to click in Jirou. He jetted downstairs. "I've got it," he yelled.

He flung the door open more than happy to see his lover standing on the other side. "Keigo, you look…"

"Is there something wrong with ore-sama's dressings?"

"No, you just seem like the jeans and t-shirt type. You look like a normal teenager."

Atobe stepped across the thresh hold. "I thought that was the point," he smirked placing a chaste kiss on Jirou's lips.

"Jirou?" his mother called.

"Coming," Jirou called back closing the front door before escorting Atobe into the sitting room. His grandmother jumped up coming over and circling the boy. "This is my grandmother Hana."

She stopped her circling gripping Atobe's hands in hers. "Open you mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Open," she repeated. Atobe did so. She peered into his mouth bringing a finger up to poke at his incisors. "Hm. What is your family name?"

"Nakazawa."

She relinquished her hold on one hand to pull out her pocket book. After flipping back and forth through it she returned it to its holdings. "I'll be watching you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Keigo-kun. I am Jirou's mother, Suika."

Atobe nodded. "Dinner is ready. This way," she said grabbing her husband's arm pulling him into the dinning room. Hana-baa-san followed close behind still staring at Atobe. A tall boy with short blonde hair stood up to follow his parents. "That's my aniki, Kaji."

Kaji gave a two finger salute as he passed. "And my imotou…"

The blonde girl pushed her brother aside. "Akutagawa Yuka. I'm 13 years old, currently in an all-girls school but will be attending Hyoutei next year. I'm blood type AB, totally single, and totally open to marrying at a young age."

"Yuka," Jirou berated.

"Urusai, Jirou. I'm flirting here."

Atobe smirked brushing her bangs to the side tucking the stray hair behind her ear. "It is my pleasure, Yuka-chan."

The girl squealed before going to join her family in the dinning room. Jirou pouted glaring at Atobe.

"Don't glare. I am just trying to make a good impression. Besides she could never satisfy me," he said taking Jirou's hand pulling him into the adjacent room.

"Sit by me, Keigo-kun," Yuka called. Atobe took the seat by Yuka while Jirou took the empty seat between Atobe and Kaji. "So you're the one that took Jirou to that restaurant," Hana asked.

"Once upon an evening? Yes, that was me."

"He had nightmares after that."

"I did not otou-san!"

"What with all that talk of vampires and what not."

"I think vampires are sexy."

"Yuka!!" their father scolded.

Atobe chuckled lightly. "Without fear, submit yourself to everything. In this tropical night which continues for eternity. Asking for love is like being trapped in a labyrinth."

The family starred at him. "Perfect ideal for the vampire, don't you think?"

"Did you come up with that on your own?" Suika asked.

"No, it's a song entitled 'Vampire'. While I like the wording I would phrase it differently."

"Please enlighten us," Hana said keeping a firm eye on him.

"From Bram Stoker in the 19th century to Anne Rice of the 20th century the ideal of vampire has changed dramatically. Now some even parade themselves as vampires leading a dangerous lifestyle. In truth the vampire represents one thing. Mystery."

They were hanging on his every word. "The intimate act of sharing blood. The darkness. The lust. The immortality."

Jirou's father scoffed. "Ridiculous. Sharing blood is dangerous and deadly. And no one can live forever. The people that believe in this folly are ignorant."

"That may be true. But what if vampires truly existed."

"Impossible. Nobody can live forever," the man argued.

"But there are many scientist that say otherwise. There are many that say a parallel realm exists. One where all manner of creatures exist. Many great philosophers have written pieces on such a place."

"Your referring to the Spring of Youth," Kaji interjected. "It would make sense for another realm to exist that would house the spring."

"Do you believe in such a place, Keigo-kun," Yuka asked.

"In theory it sounds nice. Living forever in a magical world where you never age or die. But the feeling would be fleeting. Living eternity alone fearing the consequences of love," Atobe said.

"Love is such a beautiful thing. Nobody should fear it," Yuka said.

"I could feel the depth of our passion in those lie-filled words. Indulging in the naked poison without regard for love."

"That's a horrible way to view it. Sex and Love are totally different," Yuka frowned.

"I agree with Keigo. You can have sex without love but love can be out of deception," Jirou said.

"Another song by the same artist. Love can grip hold of you but no matter what there are consequences. Some bad and some good."

"I think that second song fit's the vampire ideal much better. Lying to gain trust, indulging in acts without regards to human love," Suika sighed.

"There was a writing. One of those philosophers you spoke of . That said if this world does exist that it is governed by a vampire family so powerful that only two, a husband and wife need be in control," Hana said changing the subject back to hopefully make 'Nakazawa' slip up.

"Then what of the rest of their family. Vampire live eternal lives," Atobe asked sipping his drink. He was on to Hana's game and he would not slip.

"There's a tale that tells the story as a romance. A tragic romance. The vampire lord's son fell in love with a mortal and to be able to be with her. To share their eternal life he had to take the lives of his own parents before turning the woman. Vampires have no regards for lives. Not even their own family."

"That's so sad but at the same time…" Yuka mused.

"Makes you wonder how anybody can find a vampire the item of lust," Suika said.

Atobe nodded. "It makes you wonder."

They finished dinner. Hana's eyes never leaving Keigo, its as if she thought he would suddenly attack them all. Suika began clearing the table; Yuka, reluctantly, helping preferring to much rather spend time with Keigo.

"Okaa-san we'll be upstairs," Jirou called pulling Atobe upstairs to his room. Once inside he closed it securing the lock.

"Your grandmother is well informed."

"That story she told about the vampire lord, is it true?"

"It is."

"Was that the ruling family before you?"

"No. The vampire lord of the story was my grandfather. When father wed mother he killed my grandparents giving their eternal life to my mother."

"Wait, so…"

"I was holding off telling you."

"To turn you into a vampire I will have to kill my parents. Unfortunately, it's the only way to give you eternal life."

"But I don't want you to have to kill your own parents," Jirou despaired.

"Jirou, we have known for a long time. We have all accepted this fate," he said sitting down on Jirou's bed. Jirou sat next to him laying his head in Keigo's lap.

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Tomorrow."

They sat in silence Atobe stroking Jirou's blonde curls.

"Ore-sama almost started laughing during dinner. Their suspicion of me is quite strong especially your grandmother's. She kept trying to get me to slip up, trying to make me revel things only the royal family would know. Well, hopefully I convinced them of my 'mortality'."

"I hope. If I didn't know your were a vampire I would have been convinced."

Atobe smirked down at him.

"Keigo did you really mean all that stuff you said? You know about immortality and eternity and all that?"

"Of course not. I love my immortal love and I have never once feared the consequences of love. All the stuff I said was fabricated for your family's benefit."

"Mm," Jirou moaned in understanding falling asleep. A knock came from the door. Atobe sighed flicking his hand causing the lock to turn. The door opened Yuka stepping in. "You know I don't sleep as much as Jirou."

"I'm use to it."

"Your really poetic and handsome and smart and I love your outlook on things too."

Atobe inwardly rolled his eyes. The only reason he was tolerating the girl was because she was Jirou's sister. Otherwise he would have brushed her off immediately.

"…and you see…"

She is honestly still talking.

"…if I show up with a super sexy guy…."

Did she ever stop?

"…Yumi always shows me up…."

Did all mortal females talk this much?

"….so you know…."

Yes.

"If you could go with me I would totally show Yumi up."

"Ore-sama is in a relationship."

He had told himself he wouldn't use 'ore-sama' tonight but it slipped out in his irritation.

"Oh, well ask your girlfriend. It would just be for one night and there will be dancing and…."

"Go with her, Keigo," Jirou yawned repositioning himself on Atobe's lap. "I'm sure your lover won't mind. Besides that I'll be there so you won't be the only Hyoutei student there."

"Fine," Atobe resigned.

Yuka jumped up. "Seriously?! Oh my god, I have to go call Rei and tell her I'm bringing the hottest guy ever to the dance," she declared running out of the room making sure to close the door behind her.

"You owe me. Big time," Atobe glared.

"The dance is Sunday. I'll give you compensation tomorrow," Jirou yawned snuggling his face deeper into his boyfriend's lap. Causing an uncomfortable situation to begin forming.

"Stop, Jirou."

"Yadda!"

"Jirou!" Atobe said in a stern tone. Jirou lifted his head off Atobe's lap.

"You know I can give you a small bit of compensation right now," Jirou mischievously smiled, all the while pulling down the zipper of Keigo's jeans. "We can't have sex…" he undid the button. "…but I can still do this," he whispered pulling the engorged flesh from its fabric confinement.

Jirou lowered his mouth over the head enjoying the small groan that left Atobe's throat. He bobbed his head thoroughly coating the flesh in saliva. As he worked the flesh he felt Atobe's fingers come into his hair guiding him.

Jirou had never done this before but he really enjoyed the power it gave him. He liked figuring out what made his lover moan. What made him groan and all sounds in between. The harder he sucked the tighter the fingers in his hair got. That signaled to him that Atobe enjoyed the hard suction. His lover didn't enjoy the tentative licks as much but it gave Jirou a chance to catch his breath before resuming his bobbing.

"Ji-rou," Atobe moaned before coming in Jirou's mouth. Jirou was surprised by the sudden flow of liquid but he swallowed anyways. He raised his head licking his lips. Atobe lunged on him digging his fangs into the thin flesh of the blonde's throat. Jirou merely gasped in surprise before moaning.

"Keigo," Jirou moaned as the vampire's hand worked on his erection. As the hand rubbed him, they both knew it was all about to go further.

"Jirou, its time for Keigo-kun to leave," Suika called.

Jirou felt the fangs retract from his neck. He looked to see his lover resituating himself. They were both disappointed by the abrupt halt in activities. "Just wait till tomorrow," Atobe said before leaving the room.

His body shivered in anticipation of the next day.

-----------------------

The day couldn't end fast enough for Jirou and he wondered if Atobe felt the same way. He slept through practically all his classes making the day go a little faster. Girls had come up to him asking a bunch of prying question which he answered with non-descriptive answers. Mainly 'hai' or 'iie'.

When practice finally came he almost had half a mind to ask Atobe to cancel. "Jirou, you will play ore-sama today."

"Hontou ni! SUGEE!!! LETS GO!!! LETS GO!!!"

Shishido stared after them. "What's up with those two today?"

"They're just in a rush to get home, I'm sure," Yuushi smirked knowingly.

Most of the club members gathered around the courts to watch their buchou and sleeping beauty play a match. The game was high speed as to be expected. Every now and then Atobe would hit a shot perfect for Jirou's magic volley just for the fun of it. Atobe never used his smashes, even though the opportunity presented itself more than once. By the time the ref announced the score 6 game to 1 practice was practically over.

Jirou didn't realize the fact considering he was still on a high from playing Atobe. "Good game," Atobe nodded.

"More like Sugoi! I got one game off you and had I not messed up that volley in the third game I would have gotten two off you," Jirou laughed starting to replay the game serve for serve to anyone that would listen.

When Atobe announced the end of practice with a snap of his fingers Jirou jumped to attention. "Practice is over?! Where was I?"

"Playing Atobe, you baka," Gakuto said knocking Jirou on the head with his racket.

"Mukahi, rackets are for hitting balls not people," Atobe glared.

"Whatever," Gakuto said rolling his eyes. The moment they entered the club room Jirou tore off his clothes and jumped in a shower.

"Jirou-sempai seems more hyper than usual," Hiyoshi speculated.

Jirou jumped out of the shower toweling off as quickly as humanly possible. He hadn't been sure what to wear but in the end decided on jeans and a plain black t-shirt. After dressing he sat on the couch waiting for Atobe to get done pampering. "Hurry. Hurry. Hurry," he repeated over and over until he fell asleep on the couch.

30 minutes later Atobe was finished dressing and was now left with the task of waking Jirou up. He shook the boy lightly until blue eyes finally opened. "Hm? Keigo-chan?"

The blue eyes looked around to see the club room was now deserted save for him and Atobe. "Where is everyone?"

"They left already. We have to go to," Atobe said helping the blonde stand. Jirou did get to his feet but didn't stand. Instead he leaned against his boyfriend for support. "Sleepy."

"You can sleep on the way there."

Jirou caught the hint of irritation in Atobe's voice at being laid on. He choose to ignore it.

He was awake long enough to walk to the bus stop, at which point he fell back to sleep. Mukahi was chuckling at him or Atobe. Atobe got annoyed at Gakuto and began to admonish him.

When the bus finally pulled up Atobe was more than grateful. Jirou wasn't sure how they got on the bus but he didn't care. All he cared about was cuddling up to Atobe and sleeping all the way to their destination.

"Jirou, we're here, so please detach yourself from ore-sama."

"Yadda ne," he moaned holding on more firmly.

"Up, now," Atobe ordered. Jirou detached himself stretching out him limbs. "Come on," Atobe said holding out his hand.

Jirou took the offered hand his other hand rubbing sleep from his eyes. They climbed off the bus to stand in the middle of a crowded street. When his eyes finally re-focused Jirou noticed that a lot of people seemed to be bowing as they passed. "Keigo, why are they bowing?"

"Never mind them, follow me," Atobe said pulling Jirou through the streets to the forest. Jirou looked around at all the tall trees that blocked the, already, small amount of sun shine to come through. "So dark."

Keigo pulled Jirou forward keeping a tight hold on his hand. "Don't wander these woods alone. The banshees and ghouls have no regard for mortal life. They'll attack you without a second glance."

As Keigo said that Jirou swore he saw a shadow dart through the trees. They walked and walked until they came to a fork in the path. "The left will take us to the palace. The right leads to The Spring."

"The Spring?"

Atobe smirked. "You didn't think the Fountain of Eternal Youth was all myth, did you?

"Well…."

"Not only does The Spring contain the Fountain but it is the home of all creatures of nature."

"Creatures of Nature..?"

Keigo led Jirou down the left path. "Mermaids, nymphs, pixies, elves, fairies, etc. Creatures that live in nature and preserve its balance in both realms."

"Oh."

"Though most mermaids do tend to take residence in the depths of the mortal realm."

"There are mermaids in my realm? I didn't know that."

"Of course not. Nobody does. A mortal may spot one every now and then but no one ever actually believes they exist."

"I want to see one."

"Maybe you will," Keigo said stopping in his tracks. He stepped in front of Jirou. "Close your eyes."

"Nande?"

"Just do it."

Jirou's eyes slid shut the nonexistent wind around him picking up. "Open them."

"SUGOI!" Jirou yelled when he saw the grand palace before him. A large stone palace pulled out of the renaissances with its wooden doors, spiral torrents and stained glass windows.

"Shall we?" Keigo asked leading the blonde into the palace. The guards at the gate bowed their eyes never leaving Jirou. From a far Jirou thought the guards were statues but now he knew they were just really big men. "What are they?" Jirou asked.

"Giants."

They entered the main foyer Jirou's mouth once again dropping open. "Sugee! The inside is even more pretty."

They were in a room used for parties a spacious floor surrounded by multiple hallways leading to darkness. "Where do all those halls lead?"

"The dinning area, kitchen, studies, menagerie, the servants quarters, different places," Keigo said leading Jirou up the main staircase.

"Doesn't it get confusing?"

"Not if you belong here. My family and the servants are the only ones that know every path in this place. Wards off possible thieves and those of malcontent."

"You have those here?"

"No world is perfect. We have our troublemakers here as well," Keigo said guiding Jirou through the winding paths of the second floor.

"We are in the west wing now," Keigo informed him turning down a few more paths. They finally stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Keigo pushed the doors open to reveal the biggest library Jirou had ever seen. There were four people inside. One man that looked the mirror of Keigo sitting at a table writing furiously in a book, the other man was on the second floor next to a woman who was pulling out books, the final woman was standing close by the doors. This woman bowed as they entered. "Welcome home, Master Keigo."

The man at the table looked up nodding to them. Jirou looked up to see the library was not only large around but was incredibly tall. "How many floors is there?"

"Six," the woman on the second floor answered proudly. "You must be Jirou," she said handing the book over to the man next to her. Her eyes never left him as she descended the stairs walking towards them. "This is my mother, Kushina. Shina, for short. My father, Keisuke, is the man at the table."

So Keigo obviously took after his father excluding a few minor details such as eye color, face shape, nose, and relatively thin figure. Those attributes were all his mother.

"Keigo, dear, I need to speak with you," she said pulling her son away.

"You, come and sit," Keisuke ordered. Jirou hesitantly began walking towards the table. Keisuke looked up at him. "I wont bite you, child."

Jirou shook his head. "Its not that."

"Then come and sit," he repeated. Jirou made it to the table taking the seat across from the eldest Atobe.

"I can see it in your eyes. Keigo told you of our fate."

Jirou nodded slowly in affirmation.

"My wife has objections to your union but she won't cause harm to you."

"…"

"You have nothing to fear. If I really didn't want Keigo to be with you I would have already killed you."

Oh, that was reassuring.

"Keigo cares for you. My wife may be blind to it and may try to ignore the truth of the pull but I know all to well its power."

"…"

"Are you always this silent?"

"The only time Jirou is this silent is when he is sleeping," Keigo jibbed as he and his mother joined them at the table. Jirou looked over at Shina, her fangs prominent through her forced smile.

"Now lets approach this rationally," she began. "I understand Keigo's uncontrollable urge to drink from you . In that regard you are important to him."

At this moment Jirou felt incredibly tiny. "Shina…"

"Keisuke, let me continue. My proposition is merely this: you are both male, something like that just wont work. So Keigo will marry a **female** vampire and you are free to stay in the palace as Keigo's private blood source. How does that sound?"

Jirou wondered if the ground could swallow him up.

"Shina, we will die before All Hallows, its already been set," Keisuke tried to reason.

"But this way we wont have to die because that…mortal. Wont be turned," she beamed.

Jirou didn't know how insignificant he was till this moment. Suddenly he felt a grip on his hand. Keigo entwined their fingers bringing the joined hands up to rest on the table. Shina's smile immediately faltered. "Mother, you refuse to listen. While I feel horrid about having to take your lives. My mind is made up."

"Keigo, I can call up some of the finest vampiress in the world to come for you. I'm sure one can draw you attention."

Keigo glared at his mother. "Jirou will be turned."

"Keigo, be reasonable. He's a…boy."

"This discussion is over."

Shina turned on her husband. "Keisuke, your son is as obstinate as you, speak with him."

"I agree with Keigo."

"What?!" she screeched. Keisuke waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Keigo stood pulling Jirou with him to exit the library. Once the doors sealed behind them Keigo pulled Jirou into a tight hug. He knew after that Jirou was probably on the verge of tears.

He felt Jirou's arms wrap around him as if Keigo was a life preserver. "I'll show our room."

"Our?" Jirou sniffled. Keigo nodded. Jirou detached himself from the hug, however he kept a firm hold on Keigo's hand. Keigo led them back the way they came passing the main hall before ascending into the East Wing. By the time they stopped walking again Jirou wasn't sure he'd ever be able to find the room again.

He thought they took 5 rights and 3 lefts up two staircases or was it three and was the last turn a left or right or….it was all so confusing. "I think you'll like this," Keigo smirked pushing the doors open.

Jirou marveled at the room. The room was easily the size of his house, both stories. On the wall directly across from him was two arched stained glass windows. On the Right wall was a wooden door and down from that was the biggest bed Jirou had ever seen. He didn't know they made beds that big. It made him want to throw himself onto it. Across from the bed was a stone fireplace, wood carvings adorning its mantel, another door stood to the right of the fireplace.

Jirou stepped farther into the room noticing the steel wraparound balcony. A small steel spiral stair case rested to the left of the fireplace leading up to the second part of the room. However all that occupied the second floor was more books, a small table with two chairs, and a pair of stained glass double doors. Jirou didn't know which door to open first.

He ran to the fireplace door opening to reveal a spacious walk-in closest. Next he ran across the room to the opposite door, opening to reveal a swimming pool. Wait that wasn't a swimming pool. "This is the bathroom?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Where do those doors lead?" Jirou asked motioning to the double doors of the second floor.

"Go see."

Jirou ran back to the other side of the room to climb the staircase. He ran past the books and the table the steel clicking as he walked. Keigo was right behind him but at a slower pace. He stopped at the double doors pushing them open carefully. "SUGEE!!!" he cried when he saw they had their own private overlook.

He could see everything from out here. The dark forest they had walked through to get here. The village. He could even see where the trees lightened giving way to the spring. It looked really far away. It was the brightest area for miles.

Keigo joined him outside sitting on the overlook's ledge. "What's that grouping of housing over there?"

"Their wiccan homes. Oshitari lives out there as well but you wont find his house from here."

"Whats that smoke?"

"Its part of a wiccan ceremony."

Jirou looked disappointed for a moment before continuing his look. "They're behind us."

"What's behind us?"

"The dragons. Dragoon valley is a couple of miles behind us," Keigo said.

"Really? Can we…"

"Lerara can be a bit testy so I'd rather not."

"Lerara?"

"A sorceress with the gift of dragon speak. She cares for the dragons and doesn't care for intruders."

Jirou pouted upset over the fact he wouldn't see a dragon. "You'll see them, don't worry."

That cheered him up. "Is that The Spring? Where those trees lighten?"

Keigo looked to where Jirou was pointing. "Merely where the path starts. The Spring is far from here. To far for a mortal to get there in a life time."

"Oh," Jirou smiled placing his hand down on the ledge. "Why would Obaa-san want to keep us from this place?"

"In your case, because you'll die."

Jirou's hands slipped off the ledge and he fell to the overlook's floor with a thud. "Nani?!"

"Don't worry. You won't permanently die. Its just a mortal soul will no longer occupy your body."

"How does it…how do I…"

"I will drink you to a near death state. Your heart beat will nearly halt and then you will drink from me. My vampiric blood will restart your heart bringing with it new life."

"Will it hurt?"

"I wouldn't know. I was born this way."

Jirou looked up at him. "Can I be scared?"

Keigo kneeled down to Jirou kissing the blonde softly on the lips. "Yes."

---------------------

They sat in bed together Keigo kissing and nipping at Jirou's neck. They had disposed of their shirts and pants before climbing into bed so all that separated them now was boxers.

Jirou was kind of nervous about this considering Shina's continued protest about them forming a bond. Even as Keigo began to kiss he neck Jirou tried to keep his mind on other things other than sex.

Like, even though it was night here it didn't look much different from day. It seemed, however, Keigo wasn't going to let his lover's attention waver for long. He pushed the blond down onto his back roughly kissing those plump lips.

Jirou groaned in desire as their hips rolled together and their tongues battled. Keigo pulled out of the kiss going to Jirou's ear. He thrust against the blonde harder. "Jirou," he moaned into Jirou's ear. He knew Jirou was having second thoughts about making the bond. But Atobe's were very persuasive when they wanted something.

He lowered his mouth to Jirou's neck grazing the skin with a fang. Jirou's hips thrust up into him, his head lolling to the side. "Keigo…"

It was Jirou's silent plea of 'bite me.' Jirou gasped as the fangs sunk into his flesh. Blood was only half the bargain, the other being intercourse. They would have to go all the way.

Keigo pulled away going to kiss Jirou's lips. Jirou returned the kiss before maneuvering out from under Keigo. He pushed his silver haired lover to his back straddling his hips. If they were going to do this the Jirou wanted complete control. He shifted around till both their underwear was removed, thrown to the floor. The both moaned out their desire as their naked erections brushed against each other.

Keigo watched as his lover began sucking on two fingers the other hand stroking himself. Those fingers moved from mouth to backside and when Jirou gasped out Keigo knew exactly what he was doing. The other hand moved to grope both their erections together to stroke them in time. Jirou added the second finger into himself pulling them in and out rapidly keeping them at the same speed as his jerking.

Between the fingering blonde, the hand, and other cock rubbing against him Keigo wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. "Keigo," Jirou called when he found his prostrate. It was an ego boost to know Jirou was picturing Keigo as he fingered himself.

The hand stopped and the fingers were removed. Jirou scooted up Keigo's body a little to reposition himself. Reaching back Jirou pumped Keigo a couple of times before lifting up. The head pushed past the first ring of muscle as Jirou began to lower himself. Slowly, but surely the cock became fully encased in the tight heat earning a groan of appreciation from both boys. Keigo's hands came to Jirou's waist to assist the boy as he pulled up before slamming back down. Jirou moaned as he continued his up and down motions, pushing his boyfriend deeper into himself with each turn.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He didn't want to lean forward for fear of losing the incredible sensation running through him. That's when he opted to grab Keigo's hand bringing it to his mouth, sucking on the digits as he impaled himself harder. Keigo groaned in delight at the sight and feel.

He decided to give the blonde a hand by stroking the neglected arousal. It only took a couple of strokes before Jirou cried out coming over Keigo's hand and stomach. When the already tight muscles clamped even tighter around him in orgasm, Keigo also came, shooting deep inside the blonde.

Jirou collapsed over Keigo. "Its not enough, Kei-chan. I need more," he gasped trying to catch his breath.

Who was he to deny? It had to be the fresh power of the bond flowing through them causing the stronger sexual appetite.

Keigo pulled out of Jirou flipping their positions once again. He pull Jirou to his hands and knees before plunging in again. "AHH.." they cried out in ecstasy. They didn't start slow this time. Keigo thrust into his lover almost brutally. Jirou was breathing so heavily, his fist clenching the bed sheets, as he begged for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper.

Keigo happily obliged to each request even the next one that flowed from Jirou's mouth. "Bite me, Keigo. Drain me."

It was most diffidently the power of the bond, but no matter Keigo would never drain his Jirou.

Leaning over his bit down hard into Jirou's shoulder sucking ferociously at the liquid life that seeped out. Jirou cried out in pure bliss arching back into him. It was all overwhelming to them. The sex, the blood, the power, they just couldn't stop.

-End Chap. 4-

**Oh yes, I did just end there. *hides from angry readers***

**Don't kill me! If you kill me you'll never get the next chapter. Anyways, I really liked that lemon if anybody cares for my opinion. **

**Anywho, this chapter was supposed to be longer but its already longer than past chapters so I had to end it. And for those wondering about Ryoma, you must have patience his race will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh yeah and Keigo has to go to Yuka's dance….hehehehe….*authoress has evil things planned* Till next chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**New Chapter, yay for me. Okay, I want to point this out now. For those obsessed like me and know when Keigo's birthday is the time line is going to seem off. For those who don't know when his birthday is…well you will be oblivious unaware of the wonky time line.**

**And many of you have been waiting and you will FINALLY know Ryoma's race in this chapter. So enjoy. **

**Mortal to Mystic**

When Jirou awoke he wasn't sure if it was morning or not. All he knew was that he was naked under silk sheets snuggled tightly to his equally naked lover. "Jirou?"

"What time is it?" Jirou yawned.

Keigo opened his eyes looking towards the stained glass windows. "Just before day break."

Jirou nodded letting his eyes slide back shut. Suddenly, Keigo moved him getting out of the bed. "Wha..? Keigo, what are you doing?"

Keigo picked up one of the robes laid out on the end of the bed putting it on. "Put this on," he ordered throwing the second to Jirou. Jirou picked up the article looking around the room. The maids must have come into their room for all the clothes had been picked up and the robes had been conveniently placed at the end of the bed.

"Hurry. I want you to see something."

Jirou slowly climbed out of bed trying desperately to ignore his aching body. Keigo came over to him helping him put his robe on. Wrapping an arm around Jirou's waist Keigo led him up the stairs to their overlook. Once outside Keigo looked up at the sky before pulling Jirou forward. "Keigo, I want to go back to bed," Jirou complained fearing his legs would soon give out on him.

Keigo wrapped his arms securely around Jirou's waist. "Mortals have roosters, we have this."

Jirou looked up just in time to see a large red bird of multicolored wings fly into the sky bursting into flames. His eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Phoenix rising, but wait."

A loud roar broke the silence accompanied by the sound of flapping wings. Jirou saw dozens of dragons fly over head. "Sugee!"

There were red dragons, green, blue, purple, dragons of all shapes and colors. "Dragons! Sugee!"

"I remembered that the dragons always fly at dawn. I thought you might enjoy seeing their flight."

Jirou turned in the vampire's arm kissing him deeply. "Thank you for showing me."

-----------------------

"I really don't want to got back," Jirou sighed as they walked through town.

"You have too until you're turned."

They were walking hand-in-hand down the main street, mainly window shopping. It was still early so the streets weren't as packed as they are come midday.

"What are you going to wear to Yuka's dance?"

"Does it matter. Ore-sama is only going because of you."

"And to make a good impression on my family," Jirou reminded as they came upon an ice cream parlor.

"Naturally, that to. Lets go in here," Keigo said pulling Jirou into the shop.

"But isn't it to early for ice cream?"

"Not this kind. This ice cream isn't like the kind your use to."

"Keigo-sama!" a booming voice called.

"A yeti?!"

"Abominable snowman, thank you very much," the white creature said.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's quiet alright. What can I help you with?"

"Ore-sama will have a bloodsicle and Jirou will have plain chocolate."

"Coming right up," the beast smiled(?).

Jirou looked around at the other customers who were chatting lightly eating different ice creams.

"Keigo, does that one have grasshoppers in it?"

"Hm? That's grasshopper mint, popular with the goblin population," Keigo said.

"Here we are," the snowman said handing the treats forward. "On the house. Our new monarch must enjoy my treats as much as his husband."

"Thank you," Jirou said taking the chocolate cone. They left the shop eating their frozen treats as they walked. "Is that made from real blood."

"Yes, you want a taste?" Keigo asked holding the bar out to him. Jirou took a couple of licks. "Tastes really metallically."

Keigo smiled before resuming eating it. "Frozen usually tastes more so than warm. How does your ice cream taste?"

"it's the best ice cream I've ever tasted," Jirou smiled taking an extra big lick.

"Naturally. The ingredients can only be found in this realm," Keigo said with his usual air of arrogance causing Jirou to giggle.

"What are you giggling at?"

"You. Sometimes I forget you're the same narcissistic Atobe-buchou we all know and love."

"Would you rather ore-sama treat you like everyone else?" he asked in his normal arrogant tone.

"Iie," Jirou glomped onto his arm. "I like the nice, sweet Keigo. I want him all to myself."

"That's what I thought," Keigo smiled.

Jirou was truly distressed when they had to leave the mystic realm for the mortal one. "Too bright here," he pouted wishing that Keigo would just take him back.

"Lets get you home."

"Yadda ne! I want to go back," Jirou pouted sounding like a five-year old.

Atobe smiled. The moment the bond was made Jirou technically became a mystic, even though he was still mortal. That being said Jirou would feel attached more to the mystic realm now.

Despite Jirou's protests Atobe walked the blonde home. He knocked on the door once Suika coming to answer it. Jirou walked into the house running upstairs with out saying a word. Atobe bowed politely. "I will be back at 6 to escort Yuka."

She nodded closing the door. "Such a polite young man."

"OKAA-SAN!!! You have to help me with my hair," Yuka called. "It has to be perfect," she fretted pulling at the thin blonde strands.

Two hours later everyone was dressed and waiting for Atobe to arrive. "Why is Jirou attending this dance?" Hana-baa-san asked.

"Because a certain parent decided to shirk his chaperone responsibility onto his son," Suika said fussing about Yuka's dress.

Their father looked away from the baseball game. "It's the world baseball finals tonight. Besides that they were more than happy to have a boy from Hyoutei there."

"Anata!"

"Suika, dear, love of my life, we are against Korea for the championship. I cant miss this," he complained.

"Its okay, okaa-san, I'll go," Jirou said. A knock came from the door and Yuka squealed. "He's here. He's here. I hope I look alright."

Suika went to answer the door returning moments late with Atobe in tow. Jirou's mouth almost dropped to the floor. Keigo looked hot, incredibly hot. He was wearing black leather looking pants, with a light lavender shirt opened just slightly at the top, and a white thin overcoat. The assemble was completed by the white gold necklace secured loosely around his neck.

Yuka stepped forward praising kami-sama she choose a sky blue dress that would compliment her date perfectly. "You look very nice," Atobe said.

"Thank you. You look really….hot," she whispered. "Well, we better get going," she said pulling him out the door. Jirou followed behind waving to his parents.

"A limo?!" she cried when she saw the large black vehicle. "All the girls are going to be so jealous," she said climbing in followed by Jirou then Atobe. The driver shut the door before getting behind the wheel.

"Jirou you have to get out on the other side when we arrive. I don't want everyone to think I need my aniki to hold my hand," she said. She soon noticed Jirou was paying no mind to her, instead he was staring straight at Atobe. "Oi, Jirou?"

"Are?"

"Stop staring at him. He's my date and that's just creepy."

"Gomen," Jirou smiled sheepishly finally able to tear his eyes away from Atobe.

"Its fine, ore-sama is use to people staring."

Jirou looked out the window trying to keep his eyes from wondering over to Atobe.

Yuka was more than excited when they started to pull up and everyone was gawking at the large car. Many were pointing and whispering to each other, most likely speculating who was inside.

The car came to a stop. Jirou slipped out the other side door while the driver opened the door to hand Yuka and Atobe out. Yuka was more than satisfied to see the stunned looks on their faces as they walked inside.

Yuka's friend, Reika, immediately ran up to them. "Oh my god, a limo? And oh my talk about hot. You totally beat out Yumi this time."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. I mean the guy she brought is attractive but not like your guy. Your guy is just…drop dead yummy," she squealed.

"Yuka, I'll be sitting over there," Jirou said pointing to the seats.

"Whatever, nii-san. Just don't talk to me unless I talk to you, okay."

"So does Mr. Suteki have a name?" Reika asked.

"Oh, forgive me. Reika this is Keigo. Keigo this is my best friend Reika."

He nodded in greeting. Five minutes into this thing and he was already bored. "Tall, dark, and silent. Yumi is going to die," Reika squealed again.

The loud speakers kicked on blaring a remix of some American song. Apparently they enjoyed this type of music because many jumped out into the dance floor. "Come on lets dance," Yuka said pulling Reika and Keigo with her.

For the record, Atobes did not dance in such an undignified manner. But apparently it was supposed to be arousing to have two girls grinding on you. He, however, could not find the appeal to it. Looking around the dance floor he noticed everyone seemed to be dancing in the same grinding fashion. Boys gripping girls to their groins will the girls gyrated or in some cases two girls grinding against each other for their boyfriend's amusement. Personally, he was disgusted by this. 100 years ago it was an accomplishment to get a male and female to stand closer than an arm's length away from each other.

Finally, the song ended and the grinding stopped. Atobe broke away saying he need a drink. Yuka agreed turning to dance with her friend. Atobe made his way over to Jirou sitting down. "Do all mortals dance like this?"

"I should have warned you about that," Jirou blushed.

"What happened to the waltz, or a sarabande, a gavotte, courante?"

"Well they have slow dancing but nothing complicated. Really just holding each other swaying back and forth."

"Uncultured simpletons, all of them," Atobe scoffed. Another loud song ended a slow song taking its place. Yuka ran up to them. "Come on Keigo, I spotted Yumi," she said pulling him to the dance floor. She took his arms wrapping them around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. She forced them to sway slowly from right to left. "I love this song," she whispered.

At least this song was actually in Japanese. "Su no Kotoba by Koda Kumi," she named the song. "it's the perfect love song."

They continued to sway another girl coming up to dance next them staring at them. "Your so cold, Keigo. Why are you so cold," Yuka asked.

Did she mean his personality or his skin?

The song ended the girl from before coming up to them. "How much did you pay this guy to bring you? I mean no way a guy that hot would be interested in you."

"Hello Yumi and I didn't pay Keigo-kun."

"Keigo? Well you should know I'm ten times more popular than her so if you want a better date come talk to me," Yumi smirked walking off.

"OH, I cant stand her," Yuka growled. "Jirou!" she called. Jirou got up walking over to them.

"What is it, Yuka?"

"Dance with Keigo for me. I need to go find Reika and I don't want Yumi picking up on him while I'm gone," she growled stomping off to find her friend. Luckily, it was another slow song. This time Atobe was more than happy to dance. He pulled Jirou to him securing his arms around the blonde's waist while Jirou's arms went around Keigo's neck.

"Your sister is the almost the polar opposite of you."

"She likes things her way. I tend to stay out of her war path," Jirou shrugged.

"She asked me why I'm so cold. I almost replied 'because your annoying the hell out of ore-sama.' But I didn't. Be awed by my kindness."

Jirou chuckled. "I'm more awed by this outfit your wearing. You look hot."

"I thought you might like it," Atobe smirked pulling Jirou closer. "Jirou?"

"Hm?"

"I lo-"

"Okay, I'm back!" Yuka called pushing Jirou out of the way. Jirou stumbled slightly. He could have sworn Keigo was about to tell him he loved him but Yuka ruined it.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jirou sighed going off to the specially marked bathroom for male use tonight.

He went to the sink turning the faucet on to splash cold water on his face. Closing his eyes he let the cool water run over his face to clear his mind. When he looked back up he was surprised to see his lover behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to use the restroom?"

"Well, I guess you can," he shrugged.

Atobe came up behind him wrapping his arms around Jirou's waist playfully nipping at Jirou's ears.

"Stop. Someone might walk in," Jirou protested.

"You don't want me to stop," Atobe whispered rasing a nail to make a small cut on Jirou's throat. He sucked lightly on the cut causing Jirou to moan. Atobe dragged the boy into the closest stall slamming the door shut clicking the lock into place. He pushed Jirou up against the divider before ravaging his mouth.

Jirou didn't exactly like the idea of making out in a restroom but when his boyfriend's tongue entered his mouth he qualms were forgotten. When they exited the restroom Yuka ran up to them. "What took you two so long. Yumi is already saying that Keigo walked out on me. So come dance with me," she said pulling Keigo back to the dance floor. Another foreign song booming over the speakers.

Jirou returned to his seat, people around him whispering. He leaned back slightly in his chair so he could hear what they were saying.

"He said they were making out or something."

A girl squealed in disgust. "Is he sure it was two guys?"

"That's what he said. He said they were talking to each other and then he heard sucking and moaning sounds. Like you know….making out sounds."

"Whoa, you mean there are queers here. I wonder who?"

"They didn't say names. But he said they must have been boyfriends because the way the talked was as if they made out all the time with each other."

"Man, I'm staying out of the restroom now. I'd hate to walk in and see two guys going at it. No, thank you."

Jirou blushed. He had warned Keigo about doing activities in a public place and now everyone was talking about them. He was more than happy when it was finally 10 o'clock and they had to leave.

Yuka didn't want to leave claiming the night was still young but Jirou had heard enough restroom speculation for the night. Especially since each retelling seemed to get more and more graphic. How it went from making out to blow jobs to anal penetration he had no idea. Well, he knew how to get there but he didn't know how everyone had made the retelling so graphic.

Jirou sat in the limo resting his head on Atobe's shoulder as he dozed in and out of sleep. Yuka glared at him saying it was improper to be laying all over her date. "Keigo, I'm hungry," Yuka whined.

"You should have ate at the dance."

"But that food wasn't any good…" she complained.

"Kei-chan, I'm hungry can we go to McDonald's," Jirou yawned.

"Driver to McDonald's," Atobe ordered.

"Huh? Why is it I ask and you say no but Jirou asks and you jump to action."

Jirou stuck his tongue out. "I'm special."

After getting their food Yuka sat in the limo disgruntled as she ate her chicken nuggets. "You want a fry, Keigo?" Jirou asked.

Atobe leaned over taking the potato into his mouth. He chewed slowly, tasting the foreign substance. "You eat this regularly?"

"Mm-hmm. Their yummy," Jirou smiled fry hanging from his lips.

"Perhaps my taste is more refined."

When they finally arrived home, Yuka was more than pissed that she had been ignored and promptly stomped upstairs to her room. Their mother chased after her to see what was going on while their father stayed in front of the TV. Hana-baa-san stood close by watching as the two boys said their good-byes.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Atobe said bowing his head in Hana's direction. Jirou went to his room happy as a clam.

--------------------

A week later their mother announced they would be going on a family trip to the beach. She made them all get up early to pack lunches, blankets, and beach stuff. Jirou spent 15 minutes staring at a mirror making sure there were no visible marks on his body. Most of the bite marks had healed, which was a very good thing. A couple of cuts were still visible but they had healed enough so they no longer resembled fang marks.

"Jirou, lets go," his father called from downstairs. Jirou grabbed his shirt pulling it on as he ran downstairs to the car. The drive to the beach was long and he had to listen to his grandmother tell numerous stories about going to the beach when she was their age.

He loved his grandmother but he really didn't want to hear her childhood stories. They always managed to put him to sleep and then she would comment on how rude it was to fall asleep when someone was talking. When they finally made it to the beach Jirou jumped out of the car.

"Sugoi!" he called wanting to go jump in to the ocean.

"Help unload," his father said before Jirou could move.

"Hai," Jirou pouted walking over to the trunk to help his brother carry the cooler. After all the blankets and snacks were unloaded the family set out in search of the perfect spot. There was already quite a few people at the beach making a little difficult to find a spot. Suika looked around before declaring she had found the spot. She set down her items to begin laying the blankets out. Once everything was organized to her liking she dismissed her children to go frolic.

The waves were just the right size to ride on. Jirou grabbed the boogie board, pulling off his shirt, and heading into the ocean. Kaji decided to follow his younger brother in while Yuka wanted to tan. Meaning she wanted to be scoped out by the boys walking the beach.

They began to swim out, jumping the waves as they passed. Once they were far enough out they stopped Jirou jumping up on the board only to fall off under the water. "Baka," his brother laughed when he re-emerged. Kaji grabbed the board riding the next wave that came. Jirou kicked the water cursing it for throwing him off balance. Kaji made it to shore picking up the boogie board and heading back out. "Oi, Jirou, watch it!" Kaji yelled to late as a wave pushed Jirou under the water.

Jirou floated under the water until the wave passed. He was content in the water that is until he saw something incredibly large swim past him. Immediately he kicked to the surface gasping for air. He looked around him not daring to move. There was all kinds of strange stuff in this ocean and he wouldn't want to unintentionally provoke anything.

A head popped out of the water frightening the hell out of Jirou. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said.

Jirou just shook his head.

She looked at the stunned look on his face her smile faltering. "Oh no, please tell me your Lord Jirou and I didn't just reveal myself to another mortal."

When Jirou didn't say anything the girl went into panic mode. "Star will never let me live this one down. And…oh….you cant say anything to anyone…"

Jirou coughed to regain his words. "Anou…I am Jirou. Your talking about Keigo-chan's lover, right?"

"Oh, your are Lord Keigo's lover. Don't scare me like that."

"Gomem, I just swallowed salt water that's why I didn't say anything," he explained.

"I see. I'm Marina the mermaid. Rina, for short."

"Mermaid? Sugee, I wanted to meet a mermaid."

"Well here I am," she laughed splashing the water with her tail. "Opps, mortal," she said ducking under the water as Kaji swam up.

"You okay, Jirou?"

"Yeah, fine. Just swallowed some salt water."

"You want a ride?" Kaji asked holding out the board.

"No, you can go again."

"Suit yourself," Kaji shrugged hopping up on the board as the next wave came.

"That's your brother? He's really handsome but I wouldn't wed a mortal. I would miss the sea to much."

"Not to be rude but aren't you a little to close to shore?"

"Yep, but I thought I saw you swim out and I really wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"We mermaids don't get to meet that often with the monarchs. We are lucky to ever meet one. In fact, you're the first Lord I've met. I never met Lord Keisuke or Lady Kushina or even Lord Keigo."

"But I'm still mortal so…"

"You give off the aura of a mystic, even if your not a vampire yet. So, now I've met one of the, soon, to be reigning monarchs," she smiled.

"Jirou, come in for a snack," his mother called out.

"I-uh-I have to go."

"That's okay, I have bragging to do anyways. Nice to meet you, Lord Jirou," she bowed diving back under the water. Jirou turned swimming back to shore, enjoying the waves that swept under him as he swam.

He walked out of the water heading for the blanket, Yuka throwing him a towel. Toweling off Jirou sat down taking one of the offered snacks.

"Jirou, what do you know about Keigo-kun?" Hana asked.

"Nani? Where's this coming from?"

"It's been bugging me for quite a while. I decided to voice my concerns."

"Keigo is really nice. I've known him since first year and he's always just seemed normal to me. Why?"

"Has he invited you anyway lately?"

"A birthday party. Its kind of a Hyoutei and Seigaku celebration since Keigo and Tezuka's birthdays are so close to each other." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Hm…The vampire prince's birthday is approaching as well. So I will have to forbid you from going."

"WHAT?!"

"Okaa-sama will all do respect I am getting tired of this vampire nonsense. Jirou is my son and I already gave him permission to go," his father said.

"Kyou, darling, if you let your son go there he will die," Hana said with emphasis.

"Die? At a birthday party? You've lost your mind."

"Anata, maybe we should listen to kaa-san," Suika suggested.

"Your siding with your loony mother? Jirou, you can go and that's final," Kyou said with a tone of authority. Needless to say the rest of the day was held in tension.

-----------------

It was grand event; Keigo's birthday. Creatures of all manners from around the mystic realm gathered in the palace in celebration of their prince's birthday. Jirou felt a little out of place considering he was sitting with Keigo and his parents. The maids had dressed him in clothes similar to Keigo's. Very grand, very regal. Black dress slacks, a form fitting lavender shirt (they said it brought out his eyes), and a pendant identical to Keigo's (a mark of the royal family).

Shina had stared at him when he entered the ballroom. She was still so disapproving of the union. Even though she still didn't approve she took to schooling Jirou in the ways of the mystic realm. In the days before Keigo's birthday Jirou had been reading almost non-stop. Every time he finished one book she had another waiting for him. He now knew every creature that occupied the mystic realm and how to identify them. Also he knew where their regions were and the regulations for the travel in the mortal realm. Lets not forget he had also learned about the proper uses of vampiric powers outside the mystic realm. It was all so tiring but it would be rude to sleep through his mate's birthday.

Halfway through the party Kushina and Keisuke stood bowing to the attendees before turning and heading up the stairs, Keigo following after them.

"Where are they going?" Jirou whispered to himself.

"You don't know?"

Jirou jumped in surprised to see Keigo's chair once again occupied but this time by Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma. He was sipping something from a goblet, a critical eye on Jirou.

"You startled me."

"Obiviously."

"You were saying…about Keigo's parents?"

"Tonight at midnight they are going to die."

"Majide?!"

He nodded. "Lord Keisuke was around the same age when he wed."

"Oh."

They went silent staring at the dancers and then…"Ryoma-kun are you Eiji-kun's mate?"

Ryoma spit the liquid from his mouth out in surprise. "Me and sempai? No way! Not in a million years. I'm a noble."

Jirou remembered reading about the nobles. The five vampire families under the royal family were referred to as the nobles. Basically if anything were to happen to the royal family the nobles would take over rule of the Mystic Realm.

"You're a noble? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Che, I'm not an Atobe ass kisser like the others…"

"What are you saying brat? And why are you in Ore-sama's seat?"

"You weren't sitting here so I did and I'm not saying anything that isn't the truth," Ryoma glared.

"You know ore-sama saw Ari looking for you earlier. Should I call her?"

Ryoma stood up. "I'm gone," he said disappearing into the crowd.

"Ari?"

"A witch that has stalkerish tendencies towards him. I believe she even tried to slip him a love potion once," Keigo said taking his seat. "He told you."

Jirou merely nodded.

"Don't worry. You wont see or hear the deed be done."

"Aren't you the least bit worried? Apprehensive? Anything?"

"I was at first but I've had a hundred years to prepare for this night."

"Still…"

Keigo turned a fierce eye on Jirou. "Without their deaths you can not be turned. In a way its either them or us."

"…." He felt bad being the indirect cause of death.

"Do you love me?"

"Hai, forever," Jirou said.

"Then it must be done."

All too soon the night came to an end, everyone leaving the palace. In an ominous series of events the servants disappeared all at once followed by Keigo disappearing up the stairs. Jirou was left alone in the grand hall an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew the moment the deed was done. He felt it in his heart as if it had been his own parents that died. Shina hadn't been very hospitable towards him in the beginning, but that didn't mean he'd wish death upon her. His eyes screwed shut silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Did you cry?" It was the only thing he could think to ask.

"A tear."

"Only a tear? They were your parents."

"Vampires don't have the ability to cry like mortals do. However when we feel an overwhelming emotion a single tear of blood will fall," Keigo explained.

Jirou could tell by Keigo's body language that he was upset. It was his pride that kept him from voicing his sadness.

"Jirou?"

"Hm?'

"I love you," Keigo whispered. It was the first time he had said that and Jirou was more than happy to hear those words, despite the circumstances.

"I love you, too."

------------------------

Terror. Anticipation. Fright. Only a few of the things Jirou was feeling right now as he sat in their room. He wasn't supposed to be turned this soon but Keigo didn't want to wait any longer. They were supposed to wait longer to let the powers take full effect in Keigo. Originally they were going to wait till the week before All Hallows, which was a good 4 weeks after Keigo's birthday. Instead they waited a week and then Keigo brought him here.

The bed creaked under the addition of weight. "Jirou, are you alright?"

"Un. Just thinking."

Keigo sat next to him. "Are you ready?" he asked finger stroking the side of Jirou's neck.

Jirou's head instinctively titled to the side. Keigo lowered his head down to tenderly kiss the pulsing vein of life. "Be gentle," Jirou whispered, voice slightly quivering.

He bared his fangs slowly piercing his mate's neck. As he drank he placed his hand over Jirou's heart feeling as it began beating slower. When Keigo started drinking past his usual stopping point Jirou began to panic. "Relax," Keigo whispered, his other hand rubbing Jirou's back in soothing circles.

The pulse began to weaken. Slower and slower, sending Jirou into unconsciousness.

His heart came to a near stop as it tried to force blood to flow. Keigo retracted his fangs moving back to remove his shirt. Once removed he took a nail cutting an 'x' over his own heart. He positioned Jirou's mouth over the cut urging him to drink. For a few moments the blonde was still and Keigo almost feared that Jirou was now rejecting the change.

Suddenly a tongue flicked over the cuts, arms wrapping around Keigo brining the silver closer. The suction was hard and desperation as was the norm for newborns. Jirou's eyes opened starring up at Keigo as he sucked out his new life.

Keigo moaned holding the blonde's mouth to him. It felt so good to be drank.

Jirou broke away seconds later screaming in pain. His body felt as if it were on fire being stabbed continuously by a thousand needles and daggers.

Keigo scooted away watching as the boy screamed, writhed, and thrashed in the pain of death. Jirou's back arched in a violent motion before he fell on the bed, silent. Leaning over Keigo found Jirou had fallen asleep his chest rising and falling.

He inhaled deeply catching the smell of death, blood, and Jirou. No mortal stench occupied the room any longer. Jirou was now one of them.

------------------

In the weeks to come Jirou was he usual self. Nobody suspected any change in him what-so-ever. He kept up appearances perfectly at school acting like the same old hyper active Jirou. Though now when he yawned his fangs would appear and he had to hide them.

Atobe couldn't help but think how cute Jirou looked when yawning. His eyes shut, arms raised, fangs peeking out, it was adorable. He was more than happy to give the young vampire his blood when ever he asked, which was often. Atobe knew the first year for a newborn was crucial. They constantly need nourishment from their mate. Almost like a newborn mortal child needing milk from its mother.

Jirou's official coming out would be on All Hallows and he couldn't wait. So when the week of All Hallows came Jirou couldn't wait to go to school and see Keigo. However, his family had other plans. It was Saturday after school and he had to go home to his family. Though he kept count, there was exactly 8 days left to All Hallows.

His grandmother called a family meeting. They all sat in the living room staring at the elderly lady. Lucky for Jirou she hadn't figured out he was no longer mortal. "We are going on vacation."

"What do you mean vacation?" Yuka protested.

"Let me rephrase. The schools think you are going on vacation but you three will be under house arrest."

"This is ludicrous you loony old bat," Kyou scolded.

"All Hallows is 8 days away. Especially to keep Jirou safe we need to be on strict guard. We need to keep an eye on Yuka and Kaji as well. Oh, and your cousins will be staying here during this week. No need to take unnecessary chances," their grandmother said.

"You will not leave this house, even to go to school. You will not be allowed any outside visitors. These rules will stay in place until All Hallows is past."

That was nine days in total. Nine days without a drop of Keigo's blood would kill Jirou, he knew that. A knock came from the door before five teens entered. Their cousins from their mother's side. Hana, who was named after their grandmother and was the oldest, her younger sister Misao and then their other cousins, Hiroki, Kouji, and Kairi.

Hiroki and Kouji were twins while Kairi was their younger sister.

"Good your all here. Did you close the front door?"

They nodded. "Good. Hana and Misao can take the guest room. Kairi will share with Yuka. Hiro in Kaji's room and Kouji in Jirou's. Understood?"

"Obaa-san we cant do this. I mean this is just insane. I go to Hyoutei, I cant afford to miss a week of school," Jirou tried to reason.

"Suika, talk to your mother. Reason with her," Kyou tried.

"I agree with mother. We have to keep them safe. They wont go there, none of them can go," Suika cried.

"Enough talk of this mystic realm. This entire family is crazy," Kyou growled stomping upstairs.

"Your father doesn't understand. During the day I want you all to stay together," Hana-baa-san said taking Suika upstairs to try and reason with Kyou.

Their cousins sat down, Hana pulling out a cell phone to text her boyfriend. "This is stupid. I had plans for Halloween and now their ruined."

"Hiro was going to make-out with his boyfriend for the first time," Kairi taunted.

"I told you I'm not gay."

"Whatever, you say," Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Well, nee-chan had another first on her mind," Misao said looking at her rapidly texting sister.

"Urusai, Misa, they are too young to even talk about that."

"What are you talking about? I'm your age and Hiro and Kouji are only a year younger than us," Kaji said.

"You know Jirou has a boyfriend," Yuka told the group. Their cousins immediately stopped their actions turning to stare at the blonde.

"Do you really?" Kairi asked.

"I'm scared to say yes."

"Your to young to be gay. Your 15, you don't know gay from straight. Besides you never know your really gay till you have sex with a guy," Hana reasoned.

He may be a vampire now but he still had his old habits. One being blushing when talking about his sexual endeavors.

Hana dropped her cell phone. "You didn't?!"

"Again I'm scared to say yes."

"No way, otouto. You've had sex? Like actual sex?" Kaji asked in disbelief.

"Details, we need details," Kairi and Yuka said at the same time.

"No! No way!"

Kaji stood. "Then I guess I will have to just tell kaa-san and tou-san."

"Okay! I'll talk!"

Kouji didn't really care about hearing anything but Hiroki actually seemed interested.

"The first time just kind of happened and…."

"The first time?! How many times have you done it?" Hana shrieked in disbelief.

"Separate sessions or in one night?"

"You do it more than once in a go?"

"Usually two or three times."

"NO WAY! I'm 18 and just about to have my first time when your already so experienced. You have to give me specifics."

"What? Eww…no," the others began to protest.

"Your gay, right? You've had sex with another guy and you're a guy which means you know what guys like."

"Nee-chan, lets not make our cousin uncomfortable. So, do you take it or give it?" Misao asked.

"Don't make me answer," Jirou blushed.

"You're the bottom. This is so rich. See, Hiro, now you don't have to worry about being gay," Misao smiled teasing her other cousin.

"Can we switch rooms," the twins said at the same time.

"Creepy."

--------------------

The first couple of days passed easy. Like they wanted, Kouji and Hiroki switched rooms. Kouji said he had read what goes on in those yaoi rooms. Jirou didn't know how but he was suddenly the star of an incest manga and molesting his cousin or at least that's what Kouji pictured happening.

It seemed like Hiroki wanted to ask him questions but refrained from doing so. On the third night he finally got the courage to ask.

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"You know…."

Jirou looked at his 17 year old cousin.

"You're the bottom, right? So did it hurt when…_it_ went in."

"Oh. Yeah, it hurt really bad then it felt indescribably good," Jirou said fluffing his pillow.

"And he has to put it in your ass, right?"

"Where else would he?"

"Have you ever…given your boyfriend a…blow-job," Hiroki asked whispering the last word.

"Yes."

"What does it taste like?"

"It's supposed to have a taste?"

"Well, yeah."

"Don't know. Didn't really think about it," Jirou shrugged.

"Did he cum in your mouth? Did you spit or swallow?"

Jirou blushed turning over in his bed. "Can we just go to sleep? You can question me some other time," Jirou yawned. His cousin needed to come out of the closet and soon.

-------------------

On the fifth day Jirou began feeling the effects of not having blood. He motor skills were depleting and he had to practically force his body to move. It was the same day that Keigo came looking for him.

His grandmother had answered the door. She told him Jirou was sick and would be out of school for a while. Jirou had ran to his window and saw Keigo staring up at him. Keigo didn't move just stared. Jirou tried to open the window but it didn't seem to open. After a moment Keigo walked off leaving Jirou stuck in the house.

The next morning everyone was in a panic. Jirou couldn't move or walk, he could barely talk. He just kept calling out for Keigo.

"We need to take him to a doctor," Kyou demanded checking his son's temperature. "His skin is ice cold."

"Hiroki, what happened," Hana-baa-san practically yelled.

"I-I don't know. Jirou was acting strange for a while then he just collapsed and couldn't move. He's been calling that name for the past hour," Hiroki explained.

Hana-baa-san came up to touch his skin. "His skin is as cold as death," she glared. She grabbed the scissors off the dresser. Grabbing Hiroki's wrist she slit it. "Itai! What did you do that for?"

Jirou's eyes snapped open their color now blood red. "Cover your wrist. Everyone out," she ordered ushering them all out and closing the door placing a seal over it.

"Call your parents. It seems we are already to late."

-End chap. 5-

**Poor Jirou. His family is so mean and his cousins are just weird. We don't ask questions.**

**Now that Jirou is a vampire what will Keigo and Hana-baa-san do? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Konomi….damnit.**

**Here is the new chapter. With some AkaBun (Akaya/Marui) and Dream Pair (Fuji/Eiji), sorry to Golden Pair fans, I've always preferred Dream Pair. **

**Warning: More lemon/lime action. I swear I am doing a lemon every other chapter. Maybe I should lay off on the lemony goodness….what do you guys think?**

**Oh well, while I ponder this you must read.**

**Mortal to Mystic**

"It seems we are already to late."

A knock from the front door made everyone jump. "Did you call your parents?"

Everyone shook their heads in the negative. "Watch it be the police. This is all illegal," Kyou scowled stomping down stairs. They all followed close behind waiting to see who it was.

Kyou opened the door to see Keigo on the other side looking almost sick. "If you want to save him, take me too him."

"Come…."

"No! He can not enter as long as you don't invite him, I've made sure of that," Hana-baa-san yelled.

"I'm tired of this. Come in, he's upstairs in his room," Kyou said stepping out of the way. Keigo walked past him, up the stairs, stopping briefly to glare at Hana-baa-san. They followed him upstairs to Jirou's room all trying to stand in the door way to see what would happen.

Keigo walked up to the bed kneeling beside it. Reaching out a hand he petted Jirou's hair causing the boy to stir. Kyou and Suika entered the room both hoping their son would be fine and not die.

"Kei-go?"

"I'm here," he whispered. Keigo pulled off his blazer sticking out his wrist for Jirou. Jirou leaned forward sinking his fangs in relishing in the sweet taste of his mate's blood. After drinking his fill Jirou sat back completely revitalized.

"What's going on?" he asked not realizing everyone was in there because of him.

Suika ran forward hugging her son tight. "You're okay. Thank kami-sama. But your still so cold. Jirou why are you so cold?"

Keigo helped Jirou out of the bed and away from his mother. "The prophecy has been fulfilled so you no longer need to safe guard the others."

Suika stared at him. "No, not Jirou. We…we did…."

"Keigo, can you take me home?" Jirou pouted. "I want ice cream."

"If we keep the child here then the prophecy will be nigh," Hana-baa-san said.

"Its to late. Jirou is a mystic now and mine. He's forsaken your realm."

"You are all insane. Jirou you can go over to your friend's house. Hana you can go to your boyfriend's. Hiro you can go to your boyfriend's…"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Just go do what you want," Kyou said leaving the room not realizing this would be the last time he would see his middle child in the mortal realm.

------------------------

Jirou ran through the palace startling the servants as he went. He stopped before entering another room. "Nope."

He ran down the halls not paying attention causing him to run smack dab into his husband. "Jirou, what are you doing?"

"Chasing Hikaru. We are playing tag and she keeps running through walls so I'm having a hard time finding her," Jirou said.

"You do realize we are in the middle of the preparations for tonight's celebration. It is All Hallows after all."

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan. Should I come help?"

"Considering you are one of the rulers, I would think it wise."

"Hai," Jirou smiled goofily following his husband down to the town. Everyone was bustling about setting up stalls and products to sell.

"Look who has decided to join us," a voice said.

"Hi, Yuushi! What are you doing here?"

"My mother decided to set up a stall so I got dragged along," he shrugged following them around.

"Why cant your sister help?"

"Her and her husband are going to the mortal realm tonight."

"2 HOURS TILL SUNDOWN!!" a voice yelled.

"They can do that?"

Atobe nodded. "it's the only time we can freely cross the border and not have to hide ourselves. Mortals think we are just in costume."

"I get it now. So what do I need to help with?"

"We have to regulate all the stalls. A lot of mystics will bring mortals here tonight and we cant let anybody sell anything to dangerous or life threatening."

"Let me guess, mortals just think they are at a big party."

Atobe chuckled. "Exactly."

"Lord Keigo! Lord Jirou!" a man called running up to them with a tray of sweets. "I don't know what to sell. What will mortals eat? I heard they eat anything you put on their plate but I want to be sure."

"Those all look delicious but get rid of the ones with bugs or blood in them," Jirou smiled.

"Oh, thank you," he bowed running back to his stall.

"You're a natural," Keigo smirked wrapping an arm around Jirou's waist. They walked around the town inspecting all the stalls making sure to eliminate anything that may cause bodily harm to a mortal.

"1 HOUR TILL SUNDOWN!!"

"Lord Keigo," a fairy walked over to them bowing low. "We would like to use fairy lights tonight. Do you think that would be to much."

"Raise them high enough into the sky and the mortals will never know."

She bowed flying back up to her friends. "We should go get ready," Keigo said leading Jirou back to the palace. Now that Jirou was a vampire it was a much shorter commute. Before it took them well over 30 minutes to get there, now it takes them just under 30 seconds.

They entered their room to see their wardrobe for that night laid out. Black slacks, a lavender chiffon button-up shirt, and long silk silver robes with a golden trim.

Jirou picked up the robes letting the fabric flow through his fingers. "Beautiful."

"I had the maids draw up a bath."

"Okay."

"Shall we?" Keigo asked holding out his hand.

"Wait, bathe…together?"

"Yes. Why is that weird? We've seen each other naked before."

"Yeah, but that is different."

Keigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Jirou's hand pulling him into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes before sliding into the hot water. "Are you really just going to stand there?"

"No, but you have to turn around," Jirou said. Keigo rolled his eyes before turning to face the other direction. Jirou stripped before stepping into the hot water and sinking in. "You can look."

Keigo turned back to see Jirou on the other side of the large tub. He got up walking over to Jirou. He sat back down Jirou making to scoot away. However, Keigo wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Jirou's wrist pulling the blonde vampire into his lap.

"Is this weird?"

"A little. Its like we're naked and touching. Yet, its not sexual….its just weird."

"You're the weird one," Keigo whispered kissing Jirou's shoulder. "If you like I can make this sexual," he continued moving his hand down to grope Jirou. Jirou moaned feeling them both getting hard. Keigo kissed up Jirou's neck, to his jaw, to his cheek, all the while playing with his private areas.

Jirou leaned his head back to receive a kiss which Keigo happily gave. He moaned again as he felt the shaft at his back side get harder. "Keigo, fuck me," he begged.

"I will be more and happy to after the party."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, his lover was gone from behind him and back on the other side of the tub cleaning off. "WHY DID YOU…..?"

"Why did I what?"

"You got me all hard and aroused then you just stopped. That's not right," Jirou pouted.

"We have a party to attend. After that I'll give it to you all night, happy?"

"No," Jirou grumbled washing himself.

------------

They approached the town, many mystics already celebrating. The commotion stopped momentarily as one of their giant bodyguards announced their arrival. Hand-in-hand they walked up the carpet laid out for them up to their stage where their seats were situated. Everyone bowed as they passed, which still made Jirou feel a little awkward.

They made it to their seats (more like thrones) Keigo snapping his fingers as a signal to restart the festivities. They sat down watching as the town became more and more crowded. Keigo noticed the fact that Jirou's foot was bouncing as if eager to join the fun. "Go on."

"Thank you, Keigo," Jirou said kissing his mate before running off into the crowd. He didn't know where to start, he knew he wanted something sweet. So that meant ice cream or candy. Candy.

He ran to the candy stall halting when he caught sight of a very familiar red head. The next thought that crossed his mind was run. Unfortunately for him the red head turned around. "Jirou!"

"Hi, Marui!"

"Nice outfit," Marui said looking at Jirou's clothes.

"Thanks." Awkward much? "What are you doing here?"

"Akaya brought me. Said it was the best party around," Marui shrugged.

"Oh."

"We're dating now. Akaya and me. He kind of asked me out a week after we broke up. Not exactly the passive type, is he?" Marui laughed.

"That's great. I know Kirihara-kun had a big crush on you."

"How are things with you and Atobe?"

"Great. We kind of got married."

"Married?! For real? Like actually married?"

"I said kind of," Jirou rectified.

"Yeah, but still….married."

"Now what's all the commotion over here," a third voice asked. Jirou turned happy to see a familiar face.

"FUJI-KUN!!" Jirou cheered throwing himself on the smaller boy.

Fuji chuckled in amusement. "My Lord, I don't think this is exactly proper."

Jirou hopped back. "You know?"

"I'm a half blood. I just never told anyone."

"So why are you here?"

"Eiji brought me. I'm kind of his…or rather he's mine," Fuji smiled in that creepy way of his.

"Oh wow that's so cool. Are you going to be living here now."

"I will be after school ends."

Jirou chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I was kind of forced to transfer."

"I heard."

"Bunta! Bunta! Bunta! Look at this," Akaya yelled running up to his boyfriend.

"That's cool, Aka-chan."

"Its for you. A rare dragon stone. Lerara is selling them," Akaya said excitedly before noticing the other company. He bowed his head briefly to Jirou. "Hey, tensai-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party and Eiji."

"Oh. You're a cat now?"

"No, because I am a half blood I don't have to make the switch."

Akaya pointed a finger. "I knew it. No way you couldn't be half demon or something."

"Aka-chan that's not very nice."

"I'm half wiccan. My father is wiccan my mother is mortal."

"Are you following any of this, Marui," Jirou asked.

"Nothing makes sense on Halloween. By the way nice fangs are they porcelain or acrylic or what?"

"They are…magic," Jirou laughed.

"Fu-ji-ko-chan," Eiji yelled jumping on Fuji's back. "I found you."

"That you did. I was just chatting with some friends."

Eiji looked around the group hopping off Fuji's back when he spotted Jirou. "Gomen. Gomen. I was being rude," he said bowing rapidly to Jirou.

"It's fine," Jirou smiled.

"Oi, Rou-Rou!"

Jirou froze; that voice sounded oddly like his brother. "Calling Rou-Rou!"

He turned in pure shock. "Kaji?! Yuka?! Minna, what are you doing here?"

Not only were his siblings there but so were his five cousins. "They told us everything. About the family and why they hid it. Since you left they decided to show us," Hana said.

"We should go," Fuji suggested.

"See ya later, Jirou," Marui called as the group walked off.

"Are they here to? Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"Yeah, otou-san is still in denial about it though. Then again so am I. This place just looks like one giant Halloween party," Kaji said.

"It does tonight for the mortal's benefit. Do you guys want ice cream? The abominable snowman has a stall."

They began laughing until they realized he was serious. "Follow me," Jirou said leading them down the way to the stall.

"Lord Jirou," the beast called. "Such a pleasure. What can I do you for?"

"I'll take a sicle and give me two chocolates, four strawberries, and one vanilla."

The snowman leaned forward. "Are they mortal?"

Jirou nodded. The snowman stood back up going to his freezers to prepare the ice cream. "Oh, and get me one for Keigo."

"Why does everyone keeping bowing to you," Yuka asked.

"Anou…" Jirou began. Not really knowing how to answer. The snowman handed the chocolates and vanilla forward. "Hiroki, vanilla for you. Kouji and Kaji, chocolate for you," Jirou said handing them over. The snowman handed the strawberries over before heading to his special freezer. "And strawberries for the girls."

"Oishii," Kairi moaned taking a bite from the ice cream. Jirou smiled taking the popsicles handed to him. Digging into his pocket he pulled out five bills handing them forward.

"Thank you, Lord Jirou. Please enjoy."

"Watch this," Jirou smiled mischievously. "Keigo-chan!"

Keigo appeared next to him in an instant startling the others. "Yes?"

"I got you a popsicle," Jirou said innocently handing the popsicle over.

Keigo took the popsicle. "Is that all you needed?"

"Un. Oh, and look who is here," Jirou said pointing to his family. "You were never properly introduced. Keigo these are my cousins, Hana, Misao, Kairi, Hiroki, and Kouji. You know my brother and sister. Minna, this is my husband, Atobe Keigo."

"Husband?!" Yuka cried. "So what was the date with me? A pity date?"

"Yes," Keigo said bluntly. "Jirou asked it of me. That is the only reason I went. And the resulting sex had something to do with it."

"Keigo," Jirou blushed.

"You guys had sex the night of the dance?"

"More like the night before," Jirou said.

"Dirty. So how old are you?" Hana asked eyeing Atobe closely.

"Older than you."

"I'm 18. How much older are we talking?"

"132 years."

"What?! Your ancient."

Keigo laughed. "Ancient? I'm barely 150, that's young here."

"So are we all like Jirou? And going to turn into vampires or whatever," Misao asked.

"No, Jirou is special," Keigo answered petting Jirou's hair affectionately.

"What makes him so special," Kairi asked finishing her ice cream.

"He just is," Keigo glared not liking to be questioned.

"After the party can I show them our home?"

"I believe we already have private activities planned for after the party," he reminded Jirou.

Jirou bit his bottom lip. "Oh yeah."

"You can go now but keep track of them. I'd rather not have a dead mortal in our halls," Keigo said kissing Jirou on the lips. When he pulled away Jirou shook his head. "One more," he said kissing Keigo again.

"Enough with the lovey lovey. I want to see your house," Misao yelled breaking the two apart. Jirou blushed pulling away from his lover. "Okay, lets go," Jirou said leading them through the crowds towards the forest.

"Where are you all going?" their mother's voice sounded. Jirou turned to see his mother, father and grandmother standing just a few feet away.

"I'm taking them to see my home. Do you want to come?" Jirou asked smiling nervously.

"I do. Show us the way," Kyou nodded humoring his son's 'delusion'. Jirou led the entire group into the forest.

"Stay close. Even though most of the banshees have wondered tonight, the ghouls still lurk around and not to sound morbid but they'll eat your flesh."

When a growling sound caught their ears the group began to huddle together. They passed the fork heading down the left path. Jirou knew how the magic worked now but he couldn't let them see how it worked. "Close your eyes," he told them.

They all listened, a gust of wind picking up. "Okay, were there."

They all opened their eyes, most of their mouths dropping in pure shock. "Nii-san you live here?!"

Jirou nodded leading them inside. "Jirou-papa! You didn't find me," Hikaru wailed running up to him glomping onto his legs. "You left me alls alone."

"I didn't mean to. Keigo needed me to help with the party."

"Party?"

"The Hallows Eve party. You can go see Keigo if you want."

Hikaru nodded running off and through the wall. "That little girl," Hana began. "Didn't she die a while ago. I saw it on the news."

"Un. She did. She's kind of a wandering spirit now that's attached herself to myself and Keigo," Jirou explained.

He gave the grand tour of the palace, checking every now and then to make sure nobody had slacked behind. As the tour continued he could see the dawning realization on his father's face. The fact that he was going to stay here and never return home.

His mother hugged him. "You seem so happy."

"I am. I love it here and I'm going to stay. Well I actually kind of have to stay. Since I'm one of the monarchs."

"You mean like a king?" Kaji asked.

"Like a king. Keigo is a royal and when he turned me I became a royal."

"Turned you into what?" his father asked, once and for all deciding to accept the truth.

Jirou opened his mouth baring his fangs. "A vampire. We tricked you so you would trust Keigo and we could be together without your knowledge of what he is."

"Atobe Keigo, sole heir of the royal family. I should have realized sooner," Hana-baa-san said. "I knew that he seemed suspicious."

"Yeah, well, you know. It just kind of happened. You don't have to worry about the others anymore and once you return to the mortal realm you wont be able to crossover again. We've made sure of that."

"So your just going to cut all ties with us," his father asked.

Jirou scratched the back of his head. "Well I kind of have to considering I'm immortal and you guys aren't. You could drink from the Fountain but you would die before getting there."

"The Fountain of Youth? How far is it?" Suika asked.

"From here? It would take you about 145 years to reach it. 134 if you ran part of the way."

"Immortal?" Now that Kyou was skeptical of.

"Yeah, I cant die. I mean I can but only under certain circumstances," Jirou picked up the gold dagger from the nearby table stabbing it into his heart effectively frightening his family. He pulled the blade out, pulling his shirt over to show them the disappearing wound. "See?"

"I won't age physically anymore either."

Jirou could see the disbelief and repulse in his choice to become something their grandmother had been taught to hate. "I have a friend.." he began. "…that can erase my existence from your memories permanently."

He could smell the fear on his mother and sister though they may not show it. "You want us to forget about you," Kyou asked.

Jirou shook his head violently. "I don't want you to forget but I want you to be happy. And I know if you forget you will, all of you. We have cleaners that will erase everything from the mortal world that would lead you to believe you had a second son."

"You've become heartless like the others. You don't even care enough to show emotion," his grandmother yelled.

"I can't cry, I no longer have the ability to."

"Then call this friend. Lets get this done with," his mother said fearing what her son had become. Even if he was happy, technically speaking he was now an undead monster.

"Go sit and I'll send for Yuushi."

Kyou came up hugging his middle child, something he didn't do very rarely. "I don't want to forget," he whispered.

Jirou could smell any fear or doubt in his father. Turning he left the room telling a servant to send for Oshitari Yuushi, also to call the cleaners. She nodded doing as she was told. A few minutes later she returned with Yuushi in tow.

"The cleaners have been dispatched," she bowed before going about her chores.

"Thank you. I need a favor, Yuushi."

"Name it."

"I need a full memory wipeout. I need you to erase my existence from my families memories."

"Wow, that uses a lot of power, Jirou."

"You cant do it?"

Yuushi waved a hand in front of his face. "I can do it but its going to wipe me out."

"Sorry, its just…..my family, they cant stand what I've become. They thought this world was cool but when I showed them…the new me, immediately all of them became…"

Yuushi came forward patting Jirou's head. "Daijoubu, I'll take care of it."

"My father wants to keep his memories," Jirou said as Yuushi disappeared into the room.

--------------------------

Marui walked through the party wondering where Akaya or even Jirou had gone. He kind of wanted to talk to Jirou some more about the whole break-up thing but it didn't look like he would get a chance.

Akaya had said this was all a party but everything looked to real to be fake and that conversation earlier about demons, and witches, and cats, it was all really suspicious.

"Bunta, there you are! Come with me," Akaya called grabbing Marui's wrist and pulling him along. "I want you to meet Lerara, its not often she comes out of Dragoon Valley and she's really nice."

They approached a black haired woman wearing merely a cloth dress but what stood out was the jewels she was wearing. They all shone brightly and brilliantly. "Those are beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled touching her necklace. "I made them with the help of my friends of course."

"Friends?"

"The dragons. They like to make things. Very artsy creatures if given the chance, though most people stay away from them due to their appearance."

"Dragons? Like scaly flying things, those dragons?"

She glared. "Is that so hard to believe."

Marui suddenly felt he was talking to Akaya with the sudden mood change.

"Lerara can get a bit testy, so don't make her angry Bunta," Akaya said.

"What is she related to you?"

Akaya's eyes widened. "How did you guess? She's my cousin. Her father is a demon like mine but her mother is a sorceress. Her demon half is why she can speak to dragons."

"Akaya, I want you to explain everything to me. Slowly."

"Explain?"

"Where are we? This isn't just a party, is it?"

Akaya blushed. "Well I just thought I would let you feel things out and put the pieces together. No, this isn't just a party. It's a celebration."

"Jirou's fangs weren't fake, were they?"

"No, he's kind of the vampire lord. One of them at least. Atobe is the other. They govern this place."

"And this place is?"

"The mystic realm. Where my kind live. Creatures that mortals think pure fiction or myth."

"That makes you a what?"

"Demon," Akaya shrugged.

"So you live in hell?"

"Oi, I do not, I've only been down there once and that's because I hurt a mortal but it was completely on accident and I served my time."

"Aka was a little testier after coming back from there and he was only down there for 20 years."

"18! Thank you very much."

"Your no older than 14 how could you have been down there 18 years?"

"Well I look 14, but I'm actually closer to 100, actually 102."

"102?! Years?!"

Akaya nodded. "That's weird?"

"INCREDIBLY!!!"

"Well, Atobe-san is 150, and Buchou is like 70 or something. Niou is hitting 121 and…."

"Stop, my brain is going on overload. So what is Buchou and Niou?"

"Buchou, is an Angel of Death and Niou is a shape shifter."

"Your going to blow up his head, Aka."

"Come on, lets get you some candy," Akaya said leading Bunta back to the candy booth.

"So Fuji is…"

"Half mortal and half wiccan. Wiccans are witches, wizards, sorcerers, etc."

"And Kikumaru?"

"A werecat. See this is why I wanted to break you in slowly."

"Do you have a demon form?"

Akaya stopped walking before nodding his head. "But I wont show you. Then you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

Marui could see the distress on Akaya's face and decided to help lead the way. "Is that why Jirou broke up with me?"

"Your still hung up on him?"

"No, I just want a real answer to why he broke up with me."

"In most mystics there is this little magic that drives them towards their mate. They refer to it as the pull. The mate, when ready, will emit a pheromone. Most of the time they don't even realize they are doing it and that signals the mystic that the mate is ready to become a mystic. Jirou-san is Atobe-san's mate."

"And you?"

Akaya gave a big grin. "I don't have to deal with the pull. I get to pick my mate and I want Bunta."

"Just out of curiosity but do you eat humans?"

Akaya glared at him. "No! There are demons that do, but I don't. I eat animals. Bulls, Oxs, Cows, I like the occasional llama, maybe a shark or whale is really good to."

Marui laughed. "Why not just go for an elephant?"

"Ewww…their skin is to tough and the meat isn't worth it."

It might take some time, yet Marui felt he could accept this side of Akaya too.

------------------------

When the deed was done Jirou felt somewhat relieved. He no longer had to choose between family and love. The family problem was resolved. He really wished they could accept him for who he was no, but that wasn't very likely.

Yuushi was thoroughly exhausted after the act and Jirou decided to personally escort him home. Gakuto was there when they arrived and he began fretting over his tired lover. Gakuto was to small to carry Yuushi's weight to the bed so he called for his brother-in-law to help. The man came to the door helping to take Yuushi to the bedroom.

"Thank you for seeing my brother-in-law home safely," the man bowed.

"It was my fault he is so drained anyway. I should be going," Jirou said leaving the house. He could see that the party was beginning to die as it became closer to midnight. People were leaving and the shop owners were cleaning up. Jirou hopped that Keigo would already be at home waiting. He really needed comforting.

Just as he hoped, Keigo had returned and was sitting in bed reading. Jirou removed his robes before climbing into the bed snuggling up to his lover.

"What's wrong," Keigo asked, wrapping an arm around Jirou and stroking his hair.

"I had Yuushi erase their memories. All of their memories of me."

"That must have been hard for you."

"I- I think I'll be alright. Otou-san wanted to keep his memories so he is the only one that will remember I ever was born."

Keigo put his book down. "They are mortal, Jirou. They will die while you still remain. It was for the best that they forget you."

"I guess. That doesn't mean I won't watch out for them."

"Be my guest. Just make sure not to get yourself caught in the process."

"Un."

Keigo began lightly kissing on Jirou's neck trying to distract him from the events of the night. "Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"Gomen nasai, I'm really not in the mood anymore. Can we just cuddle?"

Chuckling to himself in his own misfortune Keigo wrapped his arms around his lover in a comforting manner. "Cuddling is fine."

"Thank you. I love you, Keigo."

"I love you, too."

-----------------------

Ryoma was annoyed. More than annoyed. Why did she have to follow him back to the mortal realm?

"And we could go on moonlit walks to The Spring and and and….you could have my blood."

He groaned in massive annoyance. The witch just wouldn't leave him the hell alone. She was stalking him, literally stalking him. He didn't know vampires could have stalkers and yet, here she was.

"Buchou!!" he called suddenly, when he caught sight of the older male. He glomped onto his mortal buchou's arm.

"Echizen?"

"Who is this?" Ari demanded.

"My boyfriend!!"

"Boyfriend?!" Ari and Tezuka questioned at the same time. Ari more shrieking it than saying it.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. You know, the pull, and all," he knew technically speaking he was to young to experience the pull and she probably knew that but he was hoping to get away with this bluff.

"He's a boy."

"I know this."

"And mortal. Are you crazy?! You're a noble!"

"So, Atobe wed a mortal, why can't I?"

"But you and I can make beautiful babies and leave this stupid world together."

Okay, this was getting a little weird and Tezuka knew weird when he saw it.

"You heard him, so if you would please we have somewhere to be," Tezuka said wrapping an arm around Ryoma and leading his kouhai away.

Ryoma lead into the hold to make the scene more convincing. "Buchou, you smell good."

"What?"

Ryoma took Tezuka's wrist in hand gently kissing it. "Smell so good. So delicious."

Tezuka stilled as he felt two incredibly sharp somethings pierce his wrist, a sharp sucking motion following. "Ech-Echizen, what are you doing?"

Ryoma pulled away shocked by what he had just done. What had come over him? He had never lost control like that before. He was around mortals enough that he knew how to control the drinking urge. Yet, just now something inside of him clicked and he just had to drink from Tezuka.

"I'm sorry," he muttered furiously wiping his mouth.

Tezuka looked at his wrist staring pensively at the two puncture marks over the vein. "You're a vampire."

He chuckled nervously. "Don't be ridiculous there is no such thing as vampires."

"Then explain this," Tezuka said holding up his wrist.

"I-I can't."

"I'm not stupid. Your skin is ice cold and pale, you drank my blood, and your eyes became almost ravenous. I've seen that before. My grandmother was killed by a vampire."

Ryoma looked up at his buchou.

"It was night and my family decided to go out for dinner together," they began walking down the street again, destination unknown. "We decided to go to a park and look at the cherry blossoms since it was spring. Obaa-san said she had to use the restroom when she didn't return 10 minutes later I went to look for her. That's when I saw it. The monster in human flesh."

"How old were you?"

"6, almost 7. When the vampire saw me he advanced it was just luck that something frightened him away. Most likely it was the group of people gathering around the scene when I screamed."

"You screamed?"

Tezuka nodded. "Nobody ever believed me. They just thought it was some sick fetish killer. To be honest I didn't believe it myself either not until I found a book on vampires. I knew that was what killed my grandmother even if nobody believed me."

"I guess you hate me now, for what I am."

"Have you ever killed anybody?"

"Not on purpose. It was a long time ago, when I was…younger. They had brought me here and I lost control of my bloodlust. With all the smells and the bloods it was like a buffet. Hell, I barely remember what I did that night."

"When you were younger? Vampires are immortal, correct?"

"We are. I'm only 62, though. My oyaji, however, is well over 400."

"I guess I have no reason to hate you just for being different even if it was your kind that…."

"I really am sorry."

"How long will it take for this to heal?"

"What? Oh, give it to me," Ryoma said grabbing Tezuka's wrist and licking the wounds. With in seconds the wounds had healed leaving behind no scar or evidence they had been there. "Funny, huh. Our mouths can kill and heal all at the same time."

They walked in silence, Tezuka's house coming into view.

"About the whole boyfriend thing. I just really needed to get that witch off my back. I don't mean that as an insult, she really is a witch. A stalker witch."

"Its fine. I will see you at practice Monday morning."

"Hai," Ryoma nodded. A bolt of inspiration hit him and he decided to act on it. "Buchou?"

"Hm?"

Ryoma tipped up planting his lips firmly on Tezuka's before pulling away yelling a 'goodbye' as he disappeared into the night.

-End Chap 6.-

**A little Pillar Pair there at the end and a little AkaBun. Yay Akaya and Bunta!!!! Poor Keigo didn't get laid due to a distressed Jirou, perhaps he will get some in the next chapter. Maybe, if he behaves**

**I hope minna enjoyed this chapter to. Till next chapter.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
